Love, Lies and Family
by Kaittlyn
Summary: AU, totally AU. Never Written before M rating for language and possible smut haven't decided yet. "Daryl, places like this you have to put it away" she pointed towards his house. "Wot if ya can't?" he asked her his eyes dropping to the floor in shame. "You have too or it kills you" she walked over to him and pushed her hand against his chest "Then it will kill us too".
1. Chapter 1

Beth was going through the books led on the front desk trying to sort them into piles ready to go back on the shelves, she had only just started working in the library to supplement her college funds she had wanted to show her parents she was a grown up now and could handle life on her own.

Picking up the pile she headed off towards the stacks, she enjoyed the peace and tranquillity of working in the library, especially the late shift, it gave her time to study as well as earn and that was all in her favour as she was struggling hard with her law degree, she started placing the books back on their shelves tidying each shelf as she went, lost in her own head when she heard a small cough come from beside her, she turned slapping her brightest smile on her face.

"Hi can I help?" she asked as she turned only to find a dark haired man stood looking extremely uncomfortable, she waited for him to say something.

"Ummmm looking for newspapers, ya know from past like." he said shifting on one foot, his hand went nervously to his mouth, chewing on his thumb.

"Which newspaper in particular you looking for?" she asked noticing how uncomfortable he was.

"Local, wanted some local ones." he seemed to cough out.

"Ok well if you follow me I can show you where the computers are and help set you up, I will warn you we do close in half and hour." she smiled and started towards where the computer section was.

Beth automatically turned on the computer and brought up the past records, then stood from the seat indicating him to take her place, he shrugged and sat down staring at the screen as though it was about to eat him.

"Everything ok?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well...thought I would just be shifting through papers, not have ta take a degree." he pointed to the computer.

"I can help you with the search if you would like?" Beth swiped the chair from the desk next to his and sat down pulling the keyboard towards her. "What is it you wanted to look up?" she poised her hands over the keys waiting for him to tell her what to type, when nothing came she glanced across at the strange man, his dark hair looked scruffy and unkempt, as did most of him, his eyes kept darting around the room as if he was waiting for someone to come in and tell him he shouldn't be here.

"I want to know what was written about a death some years ago, can't actually tell ya no dates, but her name was Ava, Ava Dixon." he whispered, Beth typed the name into the search box and pressed enter.

"All the results will be listed here" she pointed at the screen "If you click on one it will load the article, to go back to another article you just have to press this back arrow and load another page, oh and if you want to print any of the information, I am afraid this is a small charge but you just press this button here and it will print out over at the desk there." she pointed to the main desk.

"Ok yeah thanks." he said turning to the computer and clicking on the first article without another word, Beth went back to the stacks finishing off her pile of books then headed back to the desk, tonight was exceptionally quite but then most people had lives and didn't really go to the library on a Saturday night, most went out clubbing or to the bars, had hot dates with their boyfriends, Beth had finished things with her boyfriend when she had finished high school, knowing that if she had stayed with him her father would have expected marriage, children her to go back to the farm become the veterinary nurse he had requested, the thought made her groan. She flipped open one of her text books burying herself into it, researching past cases for a paper due in, on Friday.

Beth's eyes shot up as the printer kicked into life, she stretched and looked up at the clock, it was ten past ten, she was ten minutes shutting up shop, she rolled her eyes and stood up packing her things into her bag and shutting off the lights in the office behind her, when she turned from the small office door, the strange man was stood at the desk waiting for her.

"You startled me." she said placing her hand to her chest, she hadn't heard him heading over to the desk, she picked the paper off of the printer and handed it to him.

"How much?" he grumbled.

"I have locked the cash box away, don't worry about it, its only a couple of cents." she smiled.

"Ain't no charity case." he threw some coins onto the desk and walked out of the library, Beth watched him leave, now right there was the reason she wanted as far away from this god forsaken state, all the damned rednecks, rude, irritating and crass.

Beth picked up her bag and started towards the front door turning lights off as she went, just as she swung the front door open she heard a loud bang from behind her, she turned swiftly, trying to make out what it was in the dark.

"Hello?" she shouted "Hello? Is anyone there?" she hadn't remembered seeing anyone else come in waiting another few minutes she shouted one last time "Hello? I am closing now, anyone there?" Beth sighed she would have to go back in and check but something felt wrong and she wished that someone else was here, she let the front door close and snapped the light switch back on, walking slowly back into the now eerie library. "Umm hello?" there was another loud bang this time it seemed to come from the back of the stacks, Beth put her hand into her bag grabbing her mobile phone just in case. "Look this isn't funny any more, Jimmy, Maggie, Glenn. If that's you, your not funny." she could feel her voice breaking, the urge to run swelling in her stomach, the front door suddenly slammed open and she leapt screaming, turning towards the door, standing in the door was the redneck from earlier.

"What?...What?" Beth stammered at him, he stood looking at her, then into the library, he marched passed her and into the main room.

"I know your in here, shift out and stop scaring this girl." he slapped his hands to his hips and stared into the room "Merle, get your arse out here now, or I will lock the fucking door and leave your drugged up arse in here all night."

"Well now little brudder, that ain't no way to be talking in front of a pretty lil thing like tha' " came a voice from behind the dark stacks, Beth couldn't seem to help herself but her feet seemed to gravitate towards the stranger.

"Merle!" he shouted again and this time she watched an older looking man stagger towards them, he must have been in his late 40's slightly receding hair line, large build was an understatement this man was like a house compared to her, she felt the stranger in front of her purposely put himself between her and his brother.

"What's crawled up your arse, lil bro? Mean was just going to get to know sugar tits here a bit." he winked at Beth and she dropped her eyes from him, she watched as the younger of the two shook his head at his older brother.

"What is the matter with ya Merle? What are you doin here?" he asked the man.

"Well ya know, come home from a long month of playing away, earning cash, ta find ya'll moved out and left the old man on his own." Merle stated.

"Still don' explain what ya doin here?" he snapped.

"Excuse me." Beth spoke, she reached out and touched the strangers arm lightly, he jumped back from her staring, her eyes shot to Merle as he started laughing.

"Some things never change hey brother?" he asked still chuckling.

"What?" the man asked her staring openly with hate at his brother.

"I kinda need to lock up or campus security will come investigate." she explained.

"Do it then ain' no one stopping ya." he grabbed Merle by the arm and started dragging him out the front door, Beth slammed the light switch and ran for the door, she slipped the key in the lock and turned, then made for her car across the lot hoping she never had to see those two men again, tonight had been a weird night and all she wanted to do was stop at Maggies diner on her way home pick up something to take home, have a long hot bubble bath and sleep until noon tomorrow, she loved having Sunday's off, she should really get up and go to church but that would mean seeing her father and she just didn't want that, Beth got out of the car locking up behind her, shrugging up the collar of her winter coat, she marched towards the door of her sisters diner.

Beth heard the familiar sound of the bell over the door and watched as her sister turned to face her

"Bethy" she smiled and came running to hug her. Maggie was Beth's older sister, from their father's previous marriage, she was taller than Beth but slender and as dark haired as she was blonde.

"Didn't expect to see you tonight" her sister started guiding her to a booth "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Beth took a seat in the booth automatically picking up the menu.

"Come for take out, just finished at the library and its been a weird kind of night, so want to get home and take a bath, do some study that sort of thing just couldn't be bothered to cook really." she stated simply, she watched Maggie consider what she had said.

"Beth you work in a library, how on earth could it be weird? She chuckled at her own joke "So usual? And then you can tell me all about it while we wait for your food" Beth nodded at her sister and Maggie headed off to the counter to pass her order over to the cook, then grabbing two cans of soda Maggie came back sitting opposite her. "So what on earth could happen in a library that has you here?"

Beth told Maggie about the strange man and his brother Merle, Maggie listened to everything she had to say then sat silently for a few minutes. "You know who you are talking about don't ya?" she asked Beth. Beth shook her head, her forehead crumpling in confusion.

"Should I?" Beth asked her.

"Sometimes you amaze me Sis." Maggie shook her head "Well the Dixon family are known trouble makers, that Merle has been in Juvie, prison and on the wrong side of the law as far back as I can remember, he has a younger brother, take it that must have been who came in to use your computers, word is his father was a drunk and got violent with him and his mother when Merle was away on vacation." Maggie rolled her eyes. "I don't know what the truth is" she shrugged, Beth looked at her knowing something in that last statement did not ring completely true.

Beth nodded at her sister not wanting to mention what he had been looking at on the computer she didn't want to add fuel to any fires after all, scary or not he had stopped his brother in his tracks and for that she was grateful. "I don't like that, that Merle was hanging around the library, with his reputation and you working on your own that late nothing good can come of it. Perhaps I should ask Glenn to pick you up from now on." Maggie went on.

"No Maggie, I am a big girl now, I don't need a babysitter any more, and you can't really say he has been hanging out he was there once." she argued.

"Well if it happens again let me know." she reached across the table and touched her sisters hand Beth smiled at her sister, the bell behind the counter rang to tell Maggie that the order was ready and they both stood up to make for the counter "Will you be at church tomorrow?" Maggie asked her, Beth felt a little nervous knot form in her stomach as she tried to find a half decent excuse not to go. "Beth they miss you" she said and Beth nodded.

"I will do my best" She said not giving her sister any promises, she picked up her order and started for the door "Give Glenn my love" she called then turned back towards her sister "Hey Maggie what is the brothers name?" Beth heard the bell over the door tinkle, stepping aside slightly to allow the new customer to enter.

"Daryl." Maggie said her eyes growing wider, Beth turned to come face to face with her strange man from the library, they stared at each other for a minute and Beth made her way quickly out of the door heading for her car, suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, fumbling with her keys she made it but for the life of her she couldn't unlock the damned thing oh for the joy of a modern car with a damned bleeper, her keys fell to the floor just as she heard the footsteps stop behind her.

"Wanted to talk to ya." the voice said and Beth turned to face the infamous Daryl Dixon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi and thanks for the follows and favourites, any reviews would help keep me updating I can get lazy if left to my own devices, its just a me thing. I am letting this story flow with few detailed plans on where it is heading, but I hope you all enjoy it and if you have any suggestions feel free to contact me xx**_

She watched as he scooped up her car keys from where she dropped them, he pushed the key into the lock and unlocked the car for her opening the door for her to get in she reached into the back seat placing her food and bag there, then she got into her seat and looked up at him, she watched him fidget on the spot.

"I just wanna say sorry, my brother's kinda of a dick. I hope he didn't scare ya or nothin, he is a lot of things but he ain't no raper of women. Don't get me wrong I ain' pretending he's a good guy he just really wouldn't have hurt ya like that." He stood looking at the floor.

"Thank you, at least I know if he turns up Monday I am safe" she smiled at him and he nodded making his way back to Maggie's diner.

Beth sat and watched him enter, the door closing behind him, then she started her car and pulled out of the car park making her way home "Weird, weird night" she spoke out loud.

Daryl sat in the booth reading the newspaper articles he had printed out at the library "Coffee?" a voice cut across the table, he looked up at the woman in front of him.

"Please Maggie." he answered, she placed the cup before him and poured "Steak..."

"Steak rare, eggs and potato. I know Daryl" she said to him then stood looking at him.

"Wanna picture it would last a fuck sight longer." he snarled at her.

"Don't use that tone with me, your the last person on this planet to scare me, but I will tell ya something you stay the fuck away from my little sister." Daryl looked at her he was confused he didn't even know who the hell Maggie's little sister was, why would he want to have anything to do with her, he and Maggie hadn't had anything since they were in high school together and even then it wasn't serious, more like he followed her around like a puppy dog and she allowed it because he scared people.

" 'scuse me?" he asked

"Beth my little sister, the girl you followed out of here." it clicked in his head ahhhh.

"Went to apologise for Merle he was being a dick, pretending to scare her with his big man talk, ya know as well as I do he would kill a man who laid a hand on her same as me." he declared. "Didn' have no fucking idea who she was either so leave me alone." he pushed past her and made his way over to the juke box in the corner taking a coin from his pocket he shoved it in the hole then slammed the keys.

"One day I am going to get them to change that song to something cute by Emily Kinney, then you'll be screwed" she shouted at him while she made her way to the counter, Daryl flipped her the finger and went back to his booth.

"You do and I will stop coming here." he shouted back at her.

"Praise be, the lord finally heard me." and she flipped him back, after a while she collected his meal bringing it to the table and placing it down then she looked at the papers laid out on the table "Daryl why don't you leave this alone? It has been years for god sake your an adult now"

"Maggie, I ain't having this conversation with you again, so just leave it ok" she shook her head at him.

"Don't drag my sister into your family shit she don' need that."

"I ain't done shit so leave it Maggie" he glared up at her.

"Enjoy your meal" she said sarcasicly as she walked back to the counter, Daryl was left pushing his food around his plate deep in thought. How the hell could someone as nice as what her little sister was be related to her, he wasn't shocked when she married Glenn he was always a push over at school and she needed someone who wouldn't argue with her, and she thought he had problems.

Daryl looked back at the newspaper articles reading them over and over again, same thing said in them all, Fire at their house, mother died in a brutal accident, etc etc he was so sure there would be something to go by, something to tell him the truth after all these years. Yes his mother had been careless but she wouldn't have just left him, she wouldn't have let her fag burn her to death, seemed funny how everyone went quite when he brought it up, Daryl folded up the papers shoving them in his jacket pocket, perhaps he needed more time to find something else he had Monday evening off of work another trip to that damned library should help.

He stood up flinging the money for his meal on the table and stalked out without a word to Maggie she had really pissed him off, like he would have anything to do with her baby sister, he could hardly stand to be around Maggie let alone another Greene.

Beth led back in her bath, enjoying the heat relaxing her muscles, closing her eyes she thought about everything that had happened this evening, Merle Dixon was most definitely a scary man even if his brother said he would never hurt her, she never wanted to be left in a room on her own with him to test that theory. Beth reached across and poured herself another glass of wine, tonight would be relaxing she had turned her phone down low and was at present reading a rather raunchy book on her Ipad.

She sipped at the cold glass in her hand and smiled as the crisp, fruity liquid ran down her throat, warming her from the inside as much as her water warmed her from the outside, she breathed in the deep scent of her vanilla and cinnamon bubble bath life was great right now, she just wished she could maybe find someone who would like to curl up on the sofa with her and watch a movie, eat choc chip ice cream and make out just a little, but boys her age just didn't do it for her, Jimmy was proof of that.

Her Ipad bleeped at her notifying she had a message, she pushed the button and rolled her eyes think of the devil and he was sure to appear.

_Hi Beth, just wondering if your ok? Haven't seen you or spoke in a while, thought we could catch up tonight and party._

Translation Beth thought, I can't get laid and want to know if you fancy a quicky?

_Hi Jimmy, was just thinking about you all, how is the old group? I am sorry but I have a date tonight so I can't meet you, I don't think my date would think three was company maybe another time._

Translation Leave me alone you slimy little man, I never want to see you again.

_Oh Beth I am devastated, you have broken my heart, how could you be dating again so soon after we broke up, you know I am the only man for you._

Translation I have been screwing everything in sight but you are supposed to be my fall back, what are you playing at? Another bleep came through quickly oh an after thought.

_So who is this man who has swept my Beth of her feet and caused her to give me up forever?_

Translation I'm jealous tell me who it is so I can beat the shit out of him and scare him away.

_Hi Jimmy, you wouldn't know him, I met him through college, he is a little older than me but he seems a nice sensible guy. _Beth tried to picture anyone she could think of to use to describe him but all the men in her class would make the jock in Jimmy rile, then it came to her, _He is kinda gruff, I have found that to be one of his most attractive qualities, he isn't at college though works a full time job rides a motorbike, oh and Jimmy I am twenty-one now we haven't had anything since I was eighteen don't you think this is becoming old?_

Beth smiled at her answer, picturing Daryl as her so called date might help get rid of Jimmy once and for all, but she doubted it.

_Ok Bethy well if you get bored you know where I will be, oh and Bethy why not meet tomorrow for coffee at Maggie's and you can tell me how your hot date went?_

Translation I don't give up that easily.

_Sorry Jimmy busy tomorrow and working Monday evening, but hey maybe if it all works out we could have a double date, me, my friend, you and well whoever._

Translation find yourself someone else, to her great surprise Jimmy didn't see fit to respond she sighed her bath had now been ruined so she pulled herself out, wrapping a towel around her she made her way into her living room, placing her bottle and glass on the table she led on the sofa turning on the television looking for something to watch, Beth channel hopped for quite a while before she heard her phone buzzing looking at it she gave a super long sigh Jimmy again, she flipped it open.

"Kinda busy or did that not come through?"

"Just wondering why if your on a hot date, all your lights are on in your apartment?" he asked she could almost hear the snickering under his breath.

"Left them on so I don't fall over and break my neck when I get back." she answered.

"Oh right" she could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Jimmy I have to go my meal is getting cold and my date is looking less than impressed with the fact I am talking to an ex high school fling."

"That all I am to you Beth?" he asked

"Jimmy you are a friend and that is that. Good bye" she hung up and silenced her phone she knew what he was like he would ring again, she picked up her drink and swallowed more of the rich liquid then relaxed back and watched some lovey dovey film, hoping one day it would be her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the review apparently I can't answer them for another 24hrs because I am new so sorry about that but I will I promise. Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. xx**_

Beth stamped the books in front of her, then smiled up at the young man "All done for you" she stated he started putting them into his rucksack, then looked at Beth again "Is there something else I can do for you?" she asked him.

"I was just, wondering if I could give you this." he handed her a slip of paper with his number on "give me a call or text if you fancied meeting up for coffee, or something." Beth plastered her fake smile on her face.

"I will thank you" knowing full well that she was going to throw that away as fast as she had received it, anyone who got to his age and still booked out high school maths books she wanted nothing to do with, it would be like stepping back with Jimmy, she watched him leave and then turned throwing the paper in the bin.

"That weren't nice" came a sullen voice from the other side of the desk.

"Good evening Daryl, how can I help you?" she asked

"Not going to give me clues on why you threw that poor young man's number in the bin?" he enquired, she frowned at him, why would he care?

"Not my type, so how can I help you? There is another four hours before we close." she stated trying to turn the conversation to business.

"Wanna use that computer of yours again." he said "You wanna teach me how to search on it?" he asked her sheepishly, she nodded and lead the way to the computers again, she flicked the switch to turn it on.

"Still looking for information on your mother?" she asked without thinking, she almost slapped herself on the forehead.

"How you know about her being my mother?" he questioned her sharply.

"Well A: her surname and B: Maggie said your mother had passed away. I am sorry about that, Maggie lost her Mum too." she explained to him.

"He nodded my Ma didn' just die someone killed her and I am going to prove it." he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for her reply she considered this for a moment.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"She wouldn't of died in some dumb accident and left me, she loved me" he stated simply.

"Oh right" she looked back at the screen not knowing what to say to that simple declaration. "What would you like to look at?" she asked.

"Anything ya can find about her, or him" he said darkly.

"Him?" Beth asked thinking he meant Merle "Why would Merle hurt your mother?"

"Not him, my so called father." he stuck his hand to his mouth "She not tell ya about him?" Beth shook her head in the negative.

"Well my so called father's name is Will Dixon, and lets say he taught Merle everything he knows and then some."

"Ok then well lets get ya a couple of searches on the go then you can decided what information you need to print, I will do what I can to help if you like?" he frowned at her.

"Ya believe me?" he asked her, his voice distrustful.

"Not saying I do, not saying I don't" she smiled "but I do believe you should know either way, as they say on the X-files the truth is out there."

"The what?" he asked.

"Never mind Daryl." she clicked on a separate computer and waited for it load leaving Daryl to go through the search on his mother, she plugged in his fathers name and was shocked on how much came up, glancing at Daryl sideways she opened the first page and started reading. Beth looked up from her computer when she heard the main door crash open and giggling coming, she stood and then froze taking a deep breath.

"Fuck" she whispered under her breath, suddenly Daryl was beside suddenly.

"Trouble?" he asked.

"In a way." she answered making her way to the desk.

"Bethy, my Bethy." Came his voice, he sounded stoned to her "I thought seeing as you couldn't come to me and have some loving Saturday then I would come to you tonight so you couldn't run away from me."

"I told you Jimmy I was on a date." she replied "Jimmy I am at work please leave I will call you later I promise." she begged she noticed Daryl had gone back to his computer.

"So how was the super stud? Did you ride him or his motorbike, hey I was thinking you said he was older right, how fucking old? I mean was he like 40?" Beth blushed she hoped Daryl wouldn't click.

"Old enough, Jimmy this really has to stop, or I will have to ring Rick again." she warned him.

"Oh yes me old friend Rick, the one you had bang me up for harassing you, I wasn't harassing you, I was trying to be romantic." he stated proudly.

"Jimmy I am not having this conversation here." Beth turned back towards her computer "Please leave." That's when he noticed Daryl.

"Oh my God Beth a fucking Dixon brother, your dating a Dixon brother." Beth's mouth dropped open.

"I am not Jimmy, Mr Dixon is here working on a project which he asked me to help him with." she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Well it all makes sense now, everything you said over facebook last night, oh my Beth you wait till Maggie finds out." Beth could feel tears of embarrassment prickling at the backs of her eyes.

"Jimmy please just go." she begged again.

"Bethy you have no choice now, you come on a date with me tonight or I spill the beans." he whispered to her, Beth suddenly felt a strong arm across her shoulders, looking up she saw Daryl stood there looking at her.

"So where did you say you left my coffee?" he asked her with an eyebrow raised, Beth could have died, she pointed at the office where the only facilities for making coffee were, Daryl lent down placing a light kiss on her cheek, she watched him as he looked up at Jimmy and winked.

"Piss my woman off much more and I will ram that little quart bottle of JD you have in your back pocket up your arse little boy, now leave before I do something you will regret and I will enjoy." he barked at Jimmy, she watched as Jimmy registered that he had been taking the mickey out of a Dixon brother and then he ran. Beth turned to face Daryl, her embarrassment reaching a whole new height with the look he was giving her, before she had time to make an excuse or run he smirked.

"I could really do with that coffee" he walked back to his computer, she ran from the room and clicked the kettle on looking for the instant coffee, in every cupboard, just as she found it a voice from the door spoke making her jump.

"Ok so I get why you wanted to get rid of him, but what I don' get and correct me if I way off here is why when even I saw ya getting a boys number, ya decided to take mine in vain?" she dropped the spoon she was holding onto the side and swallowed hard, with out turning around she answered.

"I didn't necessarily use your name in vain, Daryl, ya see what happened was Jimmy message me last night asking to come round which usually translates into I can't find anyone else to sleep with so you will do and I am sick of it so I told him I had a date to fob him off, but he kept asking me questions and well I was thinking about my day and you and how you stuck up for me with Merle and well, I described you kinda, do you actually ride a motorcycle?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, but I am sure Maggie told you everything about me." he said.

"Do you have sugar, milk?" Beth offered still without turning around.

"Nope." she knew he was waiting for an answer.

"Maggie told me you were Merle's younger brother and that you had lost your mother and that Merle is a bit of a trouble maker, but really she didn't say a lot else, and I never said anything about what we were doing here, because it is your personal business and oh I am so sorry I feel like such a child." she dropped her head as she poured the hot water into the cup.

"Ya nothin' ta be sorry for, how old are ya Beth?" he asked.

"Twenty-one" she was dreading turning around, when his hand appeared around her side and snatched up the cup she had made for him.

"Twenty-one and your tying yourself to a redneck." she could hear the chuckle in his voice.

"I haven't tied myself to anyone." she gasped, this time she turned to him.

"Oh Beth, the problem is that little boy has just run all the way to Maggies and your sister and I well we kinda had a thing in high school, and she warned me off ya last night, all this I can handle but if that little brat finds out ya lied to him, then he is going to cause ya more trouble so for a while for your own protection you become my best friend and your bloody intelligent and I need the help." he shrugged.

"Ok consider me tied" she shrugged "but you are going to have to explain everything to me so we have a better game plan than sitting here night after night on these computers."

"Done" he smiled.

"Beth Greene get out of that office this minute" he could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Maggie" Beth mouthed to him and he smiled, Beth looked confused till he walked over to her and slipped her hair from her pony tail then undid her top button of her shirt, she noticed how carefully he did it, without touching one piece skin, she felt her cheeks flush, then his voice was in her ear.

"Perfect" he chuckled and followed her out to face an extremely angry Maggie and an amused looking Jimmy.

"Daryl you arsehole, what did I say to you?" she looked pointedly at him.

"Don' know couldn't hear ya over the juke box last night" he stated "After leaving ya I went to Beth's and picked her up showed her some of the sights" he smirked.

"Beth I warned ya, I told ya" she turned to Beth when she realised she wasn't going to get any joy from Daryl.

"Maggie I am twenty-one if I want to go on a date with Fred Flinstone I can and there is nothing that you can do about it I ain' no baby anymore." she walked over and stood next to where Daryl had lent himself against the desk.

"Bethy don't do that, don't put this on me for trying to protect you." Maggie folded her arms over her chest.

"Maggie, I love you and I am glad your happy and married, but I want to have some fun before I become a big wig lawyer and make all of you but daddy proud." she sighed "I do everything I am told for once just let me alone" and with that to everyone's surprise she tugged Daryl's shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips, then let him go, her eyes met his asking if she had gone to far and she watched him bit his lip so as not laugh.

Then he pulled her uncomfortably onto his lap neither of them feeling comfortable with the close contact but the show must go on, Maggie glared and marched out without another word, Jimmy stood staring at the pair of them his mouth wide open thats when to Beth's surprise he stood her up and walked over to Jimmy.

"Daryl please don't" she asked him, but Daryl said nothing just looked down at the young man and growled loudly, Jimmy ran after Maggie like his arse was on fire, and she felt a giggle rise in her throat, the giggle turning into an out right laugh, then she couldn't stop, her laugh turning into almost hysterics, that's when she heard his laughing to which made her worse, this could actually be fun. "Sorry about the kiss" she said as she sobered up "Thought it would make the point quicker than me trying to explain."

"That's ok Beth but really I ain' no Fred damned Flinstone." and they began to giggle again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews this is the last one tonight as I am tired now, more tomorrow xx**_

"Daryl, Brother your 36 years old, what ya trying to prove with this young chick?" Daryl sat still looking at his bike.

"Your judging me?" he asked quietly.

"I ain't juding ya, but mate you ain' gone with no one that I know of well since you were that Greene girls bitch" he stated, Daryl stood up turning on his older brother.

"Merle, something ya should know, I ain't never been no one's bitch, and Beth is Maggie's younger sister." He watched Merle's face light up.

"What can dog the one your own age so thought you'd break in the younger one, good shout little bro good shout. How did that Maggie take it?" Daryl shrugged nonchalantly. "Ahh as well as to be expected then?" he laughed and carried on "Hey there's a party on tonight perhaps you should bring her" Daryl shook his head at him.

"I don' think she's ready for one of your parties Merle." he said.

"You afraid my charm would take her away from her?" at this Daryl chuckled.

"Na I ain' afraid of that, just afraid she would realise what a complete Jackass ya are." Merle glared at him for a minute.

"So what do the love birds have planned for tonight, going to dine her and wine her then slip one in her?"

"Fuck you Merle." Daryl's mobile went off and he flipped it open.

_Come round in half an hour got ya a surprise to say sorry for all the shit I am causing you with my not so discrete lies. Beth xx_

Daryl read it deleted it and text her back.

_See ya there, thought you was at work?_

_Not tonight, got off lightly swapped for Sunday night, called in a favour, ya best bring some beer with ya, ya may need it._

Daryl frowned at that statement, but nodded, climbing on his bike.

"Ahhh lover girl beckons and Darleena goes a running to her does he?" Daryl stuck his finger up and left without commenting, tosser, what could she have? The fact she thought he would need a drink concerned him more, Daryl pulled up outside the liquor store he cocked the stand down on his bike and took his phone from his pocket he dialled Beth's number.

"Hey Daryl. Something up?" she asked.

"Na just wondering what ya wanted ta drink was all, I don't suppose your a larger lout or a JD girl so whats ya poison?"

"Oh I am a lover of white wine please, but never tried JD before, Jimmy always drank it but then turned into a bit of a dick."

"Well I will bring ya some wine, what ya want to eat? Can pick something up on my way." he heard he pause.

"No don't bother I will cook." she said, Daryl smirked he couldn't remember the last time he had had a home cooked meal. "Anything you don't like?" she asked

"Yeah not a lover of peanut butter lived on it as a kid." he said

"Think I can manage to not make ya pb and j sandwiches" she chuckled "see ya in a minute, oh Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have any plans its only just occurred to me you could have had a date or something" she sounded worried.

"Ummm I have, with ya, remember can't really be seen out with another woman while we are fake dating, hey how long is it going to take for this Jimmy kid to get bored?" he asked.

"That's the problem he's been doing this since I was 14" she sighed "one of the reasons I want out of this town."

"I can make ya laugh till ya can escape. See ya in a lil bit" he hung up and walked into the shop looking around for the wine, he had never brought a bottle of wine in his life.

"Daryl?" he turned on heel.

"Hey Carol, hey ya don't know nothin about wine do ya?" he asked her, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Rumours are true then? Tyreese said you got yourself a new friend." he flicked his hair out of his face.

"Something like that, so anyway the wine?" he asked her again.

"Tyreese brings me this home regularly, and it's nice, but I ain' no connoisseur." she smiled "Daryl if everything works out maybe you could bring her round for a staff BBQ, later in the year."

"Maybe, ain' one to commit to nothing though Carol ya know that." he shrugged and taking two bottles and a couple of six packs made his way to the counter, then smiling he asked for a bottle of JD she wanted fun, fun she will get.

He climbed back on his bike and made his way to Beth's, he parked his bike in the underground parking like she had told him, he thought it was all a bit posh but he also understood if his daughter had moved out he would have damned well made sure she was safe too, Beth's biggest worry was that someone would steal his bike, in this shit ant town no one touched something belonging to a Dixon, but he humoured her.

He swung the door to her apartment open and walked in rolling his eyes at her "Beth what the fuck I tell ya about keeping that locked ya supposed …..." he stopped in the door way staring "What the hell Beth?" he asked looking at her in disbelief, sitting there staring at him was Rick Grimes local police officer.

"Daryl, he's a family friend, and he owes me a huge favour, so I asked him to pull some strings, you need to thank him, he has discreetly copied your mothers entire file for you, he was late dropping it off." Daryl couldn't stop glaring "Daryl!" she snapped, his eyes went up to met her.

"Don't change the fact he knows now" he watched Beth roll her eyes at him.

"Don't be so damned childish, your a grown man try acting like one once in while or does Merle really hold that much over your fucking head, yes he has arrested your brother but from what I have found out so has half of fucking America." she shouted her patience wearing thin. Daryl sighed sticking his lip out he snarled a thank you.

"Your welcome, just so you know if anyone finds out about this little exchange I loose my job, and Beth she never gets to pass the Bar, her licence will be automatically revoked and she could face bail time, as far as anyone is concerned she has it for college work. You know where I am Beth, Dixon make sure you don't fuck this woman over"

Daryl nodded at him as he left then followed him out locking the door behind him, he lent against the door, balls he had never meant for her to get in this deep, he would for ever be grateful but how the fuck was he to repay this shit?

"Daryl before you start I just wanna say..." she was cut dead as he pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you" he held her till he was sure she wouldn't try and say anything stupid. "I am an over reacting dick, ignore me, I am grateful to ya Beth, ya didn't need to get in this deep, I don't want ta get ya into no trouble."

"Shell we eat Mr Dixon? I have cooked us up a slap up meal then I will get out the papers, laptop, printer and research club begins" she smiled up at him.

"So point me towards the bottle opener" he smiled Beth took him into her kitchen, showing him the cupboard with the glasses and pulled the bottle opener out of the draw, handing it to him. He watched her as he prepared her wine, she started humming to herself whilst she cut up things throwing them into a salad bowl.

"What we having exactly?" he asked her as he leapt up to sit on the side furthest from her, she frowned and shook her head at his ill manners but smiled.

"We are having steak, with baked potatoes, salad, mushrooms, beef tomatoes and well all good things, take it you like your rare?" she said over her should.

"Sounds damned good to me." he jumped off the side heading back into the living room, guessing he had time to stand out on her balcony to have a smoke before she shouted him in, he had to keep pinching himself to make sure this was all real, she didn't seem to care he was a redneck without manners but he hadn't been a total idiot around her since Saturday there was still time for him to loose his new friend.

"Daryl, its ready." she called he threw his butt over the edge of the balcony when he walked into the living he found a table he hadn't noticed before with knives, forks bowls of food.

"Jesus Beth what is this Christmas?" she tutted and pointed to the chair opposite her, he pulled it out and sat down opposite her, then watch as she dropped her head to give thanks he sat there mesmerised, he had never eaten a meal like this in his life and it made him uncomfortable suddenly reminding him of their huge differences.

"Dig in" she stated and he looked at the table there was even home made biscuits.

"Hey ya wanna get married?" he asked, Beth spluttered over a mouthful of her baked potato

"Beg ya pardon?" she asked him.

"My Ma always told me if I found a woman who could cook to marry her, so ya wanna get married?" he laughed at himself, shit like this didn't happen to him, someone was gunna come running out in a minute and shout got ya like in that movie Carrie, when she has gets the pigs blood poured on her, he couldn't help but look up just in case.

"No Daryl, marriage is not on my agenda for at least another twenty years" she smirked "By then you'll be to old to care" she laughed at her own joke.

"Oi little girlie, don't be doing the age thing or I will remind you are only just old enough to be drinking that white wine your knocking back like its 7up." he smirked at her scowl.

"Don't you start calling me a little girl, there is still time to reconsider our friendship Dixon." she threw a tomato at him across the table, a caught it and popped it into his mouth, he really hoped she wouldn't rethink their friendship, he had never really had a friend before and she was like a breath of fresh air, the rest of the meal went on with enough friendly banter to make him almost forget what she had arranged, when the table was cleared and the dish washer stacked which she had insisted on, in his house they would have just chucked the empty cartons in the bin after use.

Beth put the folder down on the table then mumbled about getting the laptop from her bedroom, he knew she was giving him time and he appreciated it, but he kind of wished she had stayed, he flipped open the folder, opening another can, thanking her common sense in knowing he would need something and started to read.

Beth sat on her bed giving Daryl some time to read through the contents of the folder clutching her laptop to her breast tightly, she just hoped there would be some answers in there even if they were ones he didn't want, they would be answers and she would help him what ever the out come.

He had protected her enough, over the last couple of days now was her turn, when she walked into the living room he was still sitting where she had left him, the folder open, in his hands he held what she guessed was a photograph.

"She's prettier than I remember" he stated Beth went over and put the laptop down then walked up behind him, she placed he chin on his head putting her hands on his shoulders, she felt him tense but kept her place solid.

"We will find the answers Daryl." he looked up at her his eyes red and full of trust.

"Don't rely on no one for nothing Beth" he whispered.

"That was the past Daryl" she said as they both stared at the photograph together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Good morning and thank you for the reviews, as you can tell everything is new complicated and painful. But then hell so is real life xx**_

Beth woke up feeling suddenly claustrophobic, her covers were flung up over her head and there was a dead weight on her stomach, her head throbbed painfully. She had no wish to open her eyes but she had a lecture today and an important one at that, Beth tried to sit up but something kept her pinned to the bed moving the covers slowly she realised that Daryl was fast asleep with his arm across her. "Fuck" she whispered, lifting the covers a little more she checked to make sure she was still fully clothed, with a sigh of relief she led her head back down onto her pillow.

"Daryl, wake up, I got college and your as heavy as a bag of potatoes" the next thing she knew he was half way across the room staring at her with wide frightened eyes. "Calm down redneck, your not the stud muffin your worried about, fully clothed woman here." she laughed at him "Go put the coffee on while I try and make myself look like a half human being I have a lecture today." she threw the covers off of her and walked towards the bathroom, hoping he would have pulled himself together by the time she came out.

Beth left the bathroom feeling a little more human but coffee and painkillers would probably help her situation even more, when she walked into the living room Daryl was lent against the dining room table assessing the mess "What the hell happened in here?" she asked.

"Think we partied a bit hard" he grinned offering her a cup and a box of life saving tablets "I ain't got to be at work till 12 so I will give it a once over for ya, oh whilst you were in the shower these came, would ya like me to go shove them up his arse for ya?" he pointed to some flowers on the table.

"You read the card?" she asked him.

"Na just a guess, only one idiot around here willing to take me on and that would be Jimmy." he shrugged, Beth walked over and grabbed the card ripping open the envelope, she read the card then looked up at Daryl. "What?" he asked her, she handed him the card.

_Beth, came round last night to say sorry,_

_so what you taken him in now?_

_I knew you loved stray animals but Beth_

_get out now, he's spoiled goods he will ruin you._

_Marry me Beth, be mine forever._

_Yours Jimmy xxx_

She waited to judge Daryl's reaction, he stood looking at the note for a while, then placed it on the table, Beth went to say something to him but he shook her off and walked away, she heard the door close behind him. Jimmy had won this round, he had worked out how to hurt Daryl but Beth wasn't going to let him hurt Jimmy again she flipped open her phone pressing the dial button.

"I need to see you right now, yes its about Daryl. No I don't give a shit about college or anything else we have a problem and I have a solution." she hung up and picked up her bag making her way down the steps towards her car, the determination and anger boiling inside her pushing her along this would end today.

"Look Blondie, I don' know what ya think I can do about this? I am mean what the kid wrote on that card is true my brother is one fucked up dude."

Beth ball her fists and slammed them onto her hips "I will explain it to you in words of less than one syllable if it gets through your thick arsed skull Merle 'I am the King of the Universe' Dixon, you will go and you will warn of Jimmy once and for, I don't want him dead, just don't want him to hurt your brother again"

"Child..." Beth marched up to him and glared him in the eye.

"Don't child me Merle Dixon, you owe him, you all owe him and I don't want to hear the speech about you bringing him up singled handedly either, you and I both know that is a bed time story you tell yourself to make you feel better, do this for him, or I will have to leave him and that will hurt more than you actually protecting him for once." she sighed

"Are you in love with my brother?" he asked her, she watched him as he watched her.

"If you mean do I care for him? Then the answer is yes, your brother is complicated, he is difficult, he is stubborn and an arse sometimes, he is funny, sweet and he is hurt, he needs answers, he needs guidance and he needs a friend. I am his friend Merle."

"What are you getting out of this friendship." she watched as he made quotation marks in the air and shifted on her foot, she had asked herself this on the way here, why Daryl's hurt face had kicked into such a reaction and there was only one answer she could come up with.

"I don't know" she said honestly "Merle I don't scare Jimmy, Daryl is hurt and angry and God knows where, I just need you to prod him remind him who he is dealing with" she begged now she had calmed down she remembered who she was talking to, she watched as he raised from his seat and she took an involuntary step backwards, shit he was big.

"Alright girlie, calm ya self down, you are a feisty little thing, can almost see what me brother see's in ya apart from the fact that your as irritating as hell." he swiped his phone from his pocket and pressed some buttons. "Lil brother, long time no hear was beginning to think you had forgotten me, where are ya?" she waited while he listened "I don' really give a shit if you ain't in no mood for me, I got me something I am needing to talk ta ya about and its irritating the shit out of me." there was another pregnant pause while he waited for an answer "Yeah ok see in a bit" he hung the phone up and turned to Beth "He is where he always go to hide when some interfering busy body gets involved in my family, he's with our Ma." Merle stared at her.

"Thank you Merle and Jimmy?" she asked

"That little shit will not be bothering either of you for a while, but Beth I am only gonna say this once, that boy he has feelings for ya, dumb shit don't even know it yet, but you cracked through him and when you leave your going to crush him all over again, so when ya go don' ya never come back to hurt my baby brother again." She stood taking in what Merle had said and nodded at him, she hadn't considered this side of their friendship, she hadn't considered she might be the one to hurt him again so soon.

"I agree Merle, I will help him find his answer, but I will pull back as much as I can, I don't want to hurt him any more than you and yours have seen fit to, Good bye Merle." she walked away to her car a heavy feeling in her heart, she knew she had to pull away, she couldn't let him rely on her to much in six months she would qualify and then she would be gone into the city and never come back, never look back, never see his beautiful stormy eyes staring at her in amusement or pain, she felt a lump rise in her throat and tears prickling her eyes, for some reason this hurt, the thought of leaving him really hurt. She sighed starting the engine to her car she headed to see Daryl and repair him the best she could.

Daryl sat leaning against the headstone of his mother's grave, little bastard he should go and kill him, moving in on his woman, but she wasn't his he had no claims over her, she had been nothing but kind to him, helping him, trying to understand his obsession with his mother's death, his need to know who had killed her, his answer to why she left him alone to all that torture.

"Daryl?" a quiet voice came from behind him, he didn't bother looking up, but he would be having words with Merle.

"Merle's best friend now too?" he asked not disguising the hurt and shame in his voice.

"Daryl please" she had gotten closer to him "I had to find you."

"Your supposed to in a lecture" he growled, he could feel her rolling her eyes at his childish return but he didn't care.

"And your supposed to be cleaning my apartment seeing as you got me stupidly drunk last night and slept in my bed." she snapped back.

"Don't make that sound worse than it was we were drunk we fell asleep, ain' no stud muffin remember?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, he shook it off and stood up "I am just fun to ya, fun for ya to have before ya go, ain' that what ya told Maggie? And Jimmy ya only agreed to help me to keep him off ya back till ya leave, Beth it's best ya just leave me now, go and don' look back I am ruined he was right."

He watched her deep breathing, he watched the emotions flash across his face then she shocked the hell out of him she stepped up to him staring him in the and brought her hand up to cup his cheek but the next thing he knew she slapped him there as hard as she could, Daryl recoiled from her.

"That is bullshit Daryl Dixon, it's all total bullshit, yes I am helping you, yes I said those things but your my friend and I love you Daryl Dixon, you said you and your brother would never hurt a woman well your fucking wrong Dixon, you don't need your fists to hurt someone just your course evil mouth. I might be the one walking away Daryl Dixon but your the one who's leaving." with that he watched her march off back to her car, when she driven away Daryl turned to a large tree next to his mother's grave stone and punched it over and over again, feelings this is why he didn't deal with the damned things, this is why he didn't let people in, people let you down, people left and never came back, perhaps she wasn't so different from her bitter and twisted sister.

He stopped when he heard his phone go off, he flipped it open. "Your an arse Merle!" he shouted down the phone.

"What I do?" he asked innocently which wound Daryl up all the more.

"You got involved, you told her where I was, you made her leave." he was breathing deeply trying not to let his voice waver.

"From what I saw and heard you did that by yourself lil bro, from what I saw you are going to need a couple of shots of this bottle for those hands and an ice pack for that cheek, then I think you need some wisdom, that ain' no dog you just put down boy." Daryl's eyes flashed up as his brother came around the tree handing him the bottle "That there girl is something special and you need to suck it up and take your licks or leave her alone."

Daryl scowled at his brother then slumped against the tree sighing, he swigged at his brother's bottle and thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another one for you, thank you so much for the review, favourites and follows, please keep the reviews going they help kick me in the butt to get me motivated, hope you all enjoy it xx**_

Beth slammed back into her apartment "stupid bloody redneck, he wants answers, he wants help, he can ask someone else he can run off to one of his other so called friends" she screamed as she grabbed a trash bag and started slamming the memories from last night into it "Do you love him Beth? No Merle I don't love him, I don't care any more, he's a tool" She tied the bag at the top, walked out of her front door she went to slam it into the shoot, then turned back to her apartment, she would strip the bed get rid of his dirty redneck smell, all oil, dirt, spice and bloody pine cones. Walking back into her apartment she stormed into her bedroom picking up the pillows he had used last night she started to strip them, then his scent caught her nostrils and she buried her head into the pillow case, carrying it she aimlessly walked out into the living room, picking up the half bottle of JD that was still sat on her dining room table she slumped onto the sofa pulling the pillow into her and drinking deeply from the bottle.

"Stupid redneck arse" she mumbled as she drank and curled into the pillow "Who exactly does he think he his?" she continued to drink deeply, mumbling about him, she felt the alcohol taking effect in her system but she didn't stop "Me leaving him Merle, me never coming back, what do you lot know? I got that damned folder for him, me, you would think the arse would be grateful put my entire career on the line for him and he throws it in my face because some stupid little boy lets his dick rule his world. But nooooooo a Dixon is a Dixon" she threw the pillow across the room "But I told him, you should have heard me, I told him I did." she looked down and realised the pillow she was talking to was now across the room and she got up to fetch it then slumped down on the sofa again. "Where was I?" she asked it her voice slurring "Oh yeah I was there, I was telling you about my friend, my ex-friend." she hiccuped and started drinking again, Beth could feel her eyes growing heavy "It's ok pillow we have each other we don't need anyone else, we don't need to be told we are a flake and a let down." Beth's eyes closed and she curled up into the softness "I miss him pillow" she said and started to sob quietly.

Daryl knocked on the door but there was no answer, he lent on the door handle and rolled his eyes as he watched the door swing open with no resistance "Beth?" he called, no answer he moved into the room he knew she was there he could sense her, then he heard her voice.

"Where was I?" Daryl shook his head she was drunk "Oh yeah I was there, I was telling you about my friend, my ex-friend" she hiccuped, he smiled despite himself, who was she talking to? Had she replaced him already, was Jimmy in there it would serve him right if he had lost to the one person she hated more him right now. "It's ok pillow we have each other we don't need anyone else, we don't need to be told we are a flake and a let down." He raised an eyebrow and felt his shoulder's relax as he chuckled while he listened to her complain to her pillow, he edged into the living room finding her with her eyes shut and three quarters of a bottle gone, she looked cute and innocent right now and it broke his heart, he bent down to pick up her sleeping form to deposit her into her bed, she curled into his chest taking in his scent "I miss him pillow" Daryl pulled her closer to him when he heard her begin to sob, placed her on the bed then went to sit on the side he had used last night, listening to the soft sobs, he looked on of the pillows was missing Daryl sat down staring at her sleeping form.

"What are we doing Beth?" he asked her but all he got was a small sob, he hesitantly put his hand out and brushed her hair back trying to comfort her "I'm sorry Beth, I over reacted, went looking for him, but Merle said you needed me more and that little boys should be left alone to play with his toys so I came here, I missed ya too, I don't know what I am going ta do when ya go away to the big city, but for now were friends and friends stick together" he finished his speech and went off to sit at the table reading and re-reading the file about his mother waiting for a sober, angry and hungover Beth to appear.

She opened her eyes not remembering how the hell she got into her bed, her head was throbbing and then she remembered Daryl bloody Dixon, putting her hand to her forehead she sighed deeply, then chanced sitting up, all good there no feeling sick.

She flung her legs over the side of the bed praying her legs would hold her long enough to get a glass of water and some more painkillers, this is becoming a daily thing of late. She shuffled to the door and into the living room heading for the kitchen ignoring her surroundings, on the side in the kitchen to her surprise was a bottle of water and a small box, she picked up the water and drank deeply not even considering how it had gotten there her head felt like cotton wool, she swallowed two pills and took another deep drink, then it occurred to her the bottle? She stepped back looking into the living room sheepishly, there he was sat at her table watching her silently.

"What the hell you doing in my apartment? You left remember?" she asked him icily, he said nothing as he stood and came towards her, she put her hand out to tell him to keep his distance. "Asked you a question" she stated, he kept coming ignoring her hand and wrapped her arms around her, she dissolved into him.

"I don't want him Daryl, I never really did. You have to stop letting people hurt you." she whispered. "I walked away coz he was right I too will hurt you and you have been hurt enough."

"Who?" Daryl asked.

"It don' matter who, it just matters that he was right." she sighed.

"Be careful what ya wish for Beth, now go get ya self sorted out and we will go find you some food, go get some fresh air, you could do with something that ain't alcoholic." he pushed her towards the bathroom, she wandered away wondering what had just happened and is her life going to get any weirder while the Dixon boys stayed in her life, she sighed and stepped into the shower.

An hour later they were sat in Maggie's Diner, Beth trying not to let her stomach flip at the food before her but trying her hardest to tuck away the meal that Daryl had insisted she have, every now and again she would look up to find Maggie glaring at her from across the room and her eyes slunk back to her plate. They hadn't spoken since she went for her shower she didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know how to apologise to him for her childish behaviour, but then why should she he wasn't exactly being a grown up himself.

He sat opposite her eating his dinner quietly, she noticed that he had very nearly finished where as she still had a half a burger and a hole plate of fries to go, groaning inwardly she picked up the burger about to take a bite when a loud noise from the front door caught her attention looking up she saw all her old school friends come in laughing and joking with each other, amongst them and centre of attention as usual was Jimmy and she noticed with a small smirk he face had taken on a purple tinge, Merle had obviously been to visit as promised, good ol' Merle. Daryl turned in his seat to see what she was looking at then he turned with a huff and looked back at his plate, not saying a word, this was getting frustrating now.

Jimmy spotted them and made a beeline for her, did he never learn?

"Bethy, my little Bethy. I got me a present for you." his hand went into his pocket and slammed down a tooth on the table she looked at it, then up to him, then over to Daryl and she laughed, perhaps all the arguments and discomfort was worth it after all, Daryl and Jimmy were both looking at her like she had lost it and that made her laugh even harder.

"Go away Jimmy, your giving me a pain in the arse to go with my headache. But I will keep this I will hang it around my neck as a keep sake to remember you by, every time I look at it, I will remember what a boy you really are." she pushed her plate away then stood up Daryl looked at her wearily but she pushed past Jimmy and landed herself on Daryl's lap smoothly, Daryl smirked at her and then she kissed him, she fell into the kiss like no one else was in the room, she hoped he would do the same, he didn't let her down, he kissed her back like his life depended on it. When they broke apart Jimmy was still stood there staring at them both the whole diner had gone quiet, she slipped off of Daryl's lap noting his blush on his face stood up chucking money on the table pulling Daryl to his feet she made her way to the middle of the room, she couldn't stop herself from doing it she stood still made a deep curtsy and pulled Daryl from the diner, as they hit the outside she started laughing again, then she heard him trailing along behind her laughing hard too, she turned to see his face a bright smile replaced the scowl from earlier, no today hadn't been as bad as she had thought.

"Take me home Daryl Dixon, I need to sleep off my head ache and my pain in the arse" both of them laughed harder as they got in to her car and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Short chapter sorry folks but I felt it necessary to stop it where I did, please keep the reviews coming in they make my day thank you to everyone who has sent me messages reviews and followed my story xx**_

Daryl woke up to his mobile phone singing in his ear, he snapped it open not looking at the name or number "Wot?" he asked his thick sleepy voice coming out.

"I found something Daryl, was speaking to my tutor and he gave me some ideas to follow, told him I was investigating local cases for a paper, oh we need to meet, oh and when was Merle off in the army what age, year? Can you remember anything?"

"Beth your talking to fast, I have only been in bed" he glanced at his watch on his wrist, shit he had only been in bed two hours "For two hours, my brain is not functioning, come round mine, fuck I need coffee." he sighed getting out of his pit, slinking into his jeans then padded into his living room come kitchen, he filled the coffee machine up with water and switched it on. What could she have found out, it had been two weeks now they had been working together investigating his mothers death, two weeks of nothing, there was something wrong with the story Merle had told her when she questioned him, there was something wrong with the story his father had repeatedly told him over the years but they couldn't find what the answer would be, not a single clue to lead them to the water.

He heard a key in his door, standing up he went off around the counter and took two mugs out of the cupboard, they weren't expensive and they were chipped but they were clean, since Beth had been coming round everything was bloody clean, it smelt of bleach and some sort of citrus cleaner she had turned up with one day, moaning about the state of his bathroom and how a girl was supposed to take a shower here, then she struck him dead and asked him about the women he brought back surely they had mentioned the state of his small apartment but he had shrugged it of saying no one had ever said anything, he hadn't told her she had been the only woman to ever set foot in there or that he hasn't slept with anyone in years.

He watched as she breezed into the apartment like a breath of fresh air, he lent against the kitchen counter watching and listening to her in silence, she always managed to make a small smile appear on his face, even if he was feeling like he was 92 years old at the moment.

She flounced over to his little coffee table moving all the junk that had accumulated since the last time she came in and did the same thing, she spoke the who time "You see Daryl, you should really tidy these things away more often, as I was saying you see I was talking with my tutor and he suggested I went to check some of the old records of similar cases, he understood I need information about these cases for a paper that is due in about three weeks so I will have to slam something together really quick, don't worry I wouldn't use your mother's situation in this paper, oh have you made me one" she pointed to his cup then went and poured herself a coffee "oh I could do with this haven't had one in what feels like forever." she smiled at him while she took a deep gulp and he raised an eyebrow.

"Beth how much coffee have you had today?" he asked she looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head she had no idea, Daryl stepped forward taking the coffee from her and replacing it with some water "Might do your brain some good" he shrugged.

"Ok thanks anyway, over the past 40 years there has been a series of similar accidents, well that is what they put it all down to accidents, mothers mostly dying in house fires under similar circumstances, see look I put them on a map with all pretty different coloured pens." Daryl walked over to the couch.

"Ummm Beth drink your water and take a breath, when was the last time you slept?" he asked her, not that he wasn't grateful for everything she was doing but hell the way she was going on someone would think she had been oh good lord... "Beth have you seen Merle since yesterday morning when I left ya?" Beth stopped talking for a minute and looked at him really considering what he had said.

"It wasn't yesterday you saw me silly it was this morning." Well that confirmed the lack of sleep.

"Beth it's 10.50am in the morning, its Wednesday." he said slowly making her listen to him. "Now have you seen Merle since I saw you yesterday morning." again she did another dramatic pause.

"I went to see him, are you angry with me I had some questions but he wouldn't answer me, told me to stop bothering him, so I slammed out of his stinky room and nicked a water that was in the fridge I didn't think either of them would mind I mean it's not like your father drinks anything but beer and the last time I saw Merle drink water was, well I don't think I ever have. Anyway I think your mother's death wasn't an accident I think someone killed her." she finished, crossing her arms over her small chest looking at him expectantly.

"Number one I need the water bottle you stole from their fridge, number two I told you never to go there without me if Merle isn't there the old man wouldn't think twice about taking a chunk out of you, number three drink more water Beth drink it all down right now, number four I have to ring Merle right now it's an emergency and number five we both know she was killed but how do we prove he did it?" he stood up and dialed Merle's number. "Yeah, yeah she is, …...about three quarters of the bottle, …...your joking, you dick why would you put that in the fridge?...How do I?...stop laughing dumbass, there is nothing funny about this...she will be ok?...just let it run its course and keep her hydrated...yeah I will tell her and Merle, don't keep that shit in the fridge." Daryl hung the phone up still looking at Beth, how the hell was he going to tell she had picked up a spiked bottle of water out of Merle's fridge he had put it in there as a joke on the old man, knowing full well that his dad would take it to bed with him at night so he could have several swallows in the morning, any other time he would find this funny especially against the old man but Beth!

"Beth?" he said gently "You drunk your water?" she nodded yes and he picked her glass up and put it back under the tap replenishing the drink.

"Hey Daryl, I feel like dancing shell we dance I want to listen to music and dance with you, I feel really happy, please Daryl." she begged, he shook his head no, Daryl Dixon dancing you might as well ask him to put a skirt on and do the hula.

"Beth I would be happier if you were to sit down we need to talk about what you found out, here drink some more water" he guided her back to the couch "So show me this map" he said trying to distract her from her previous idea, she dragged it out of her bag laying it across the table.

"See look this is the first one and so on I dated each one, it seems to happen every couple of years there is a definite pattern Daryl" she fell back into the sofa and he feel the smugness radiating off of her, he stared down at the map in front of them taking in everything she had said.

"Beth I think you really have something, I think you do, we should ring Rick, Officer Friendly should start investigating right away, I told them I told them all that she wouldn't have left me with that tyrant, he a fucking serial killer." Daryl was pacing the room now.

"Daryl, Sweetheart come and sit next to Bethy" he looked up at her startled by the way she spoke to him then he remembered, she was tapping the seat on the couch, he went over and sat down next to her. "Now to use something you said not to long ago Number one: all we have is names and dates of death, a small pattern and no actual evidence yet." he went to say something but she placed her finger to his lips "Number two: if we tell Rick now he could let your Dad know we are on to him and then he will either run or hid all the evidence. Number three: I am so hungry that if I don't get something that is completely unhealthy in the next twenty minutes I am going to eat you." she smiled and he nearly choked on his coffee "and Number Four:" she counted it off on her fingers "can I have some more water and use your toilet I am feeling really kinda funny right now." Daryl picked her up off the couch and walked into the bathroom with her, leaving her with her head over it, running back into the kitchen he grabbed more water and went to sit next to her by the toilet, when he reached the bathroom she was fast asleep on the floor he shook his head and picked her back up taking her into his bedroom laying her on his bed he went back collected the water, her files she had brought with her and a bowl, he led down next to her, at least he can get some sleep before he has to put up with grumpy Beth and her new hangover.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another for you all my wonderful peeps, please review they keep me happy and smiley love you all xxx**_

"Oh my head!" came a moan from beside Daryl he looked over at her and smirked.

"And she wakes, ya alright?" he asks.

"What the hell happened to me? How did I get here? I don't remember a damned thing." she rubbed her head.

"Ya drove, you were stoned, you found evidence on my mum and ya need to get in the bathroom and take a shower as you have work in two hours time" he smiled to himself.

"I feel like death on death's worst day, what do you mean stoned?" she asked suddenly.

"Ya stole some water from Merle, you've been running around like headless chicken since yesterday, but your ok now, just need more water and a shower, I aint got work till lunch time tomorrow so I will take ya to work and stay with ya till ya finish. Then take ya home let ya sleep." she staggered out of his bed and towards the bathroom, she stopped in the door way to look back at him.

"You don't need to sound so smug, oh and Daryl we really have to stop waking up in each other's bed's or someone is going to get the wrong idea." she said tiredly.

"Think that bird already flew the coop my love" her snickered, she rolled her eyes at him making her way to his bathroom a few seconds later he heard the shower start then he jumped of the bed opening his wardrobe doors, he grabbed the jeans she left her last time and threw them onto the bed then looked through his shirts he chucked the smallest one he had onto the bed and walked out to make her more coffee. He chuckled when he heard her singing to herself in the bathroom, obviously the shower cleaned the cobwebs out, the door to the bathroom opened and a puff of steam shot out before her, then she stepped through a small white towel wrapped around slim form hardly covering anything, another tangled into her hair tied in a giant knot, he couldn't understand how the hell woman got them to stay like that, she gave him a huge grin as she strutted off into the bedroom and he felt himself twitch in all the wrong places, an inward groan threatened to escape there was no denying it she was bloody gorgeous but well out of his league.

"Penny for them." came a voice from beside him as she picked up her coffee cup and sipped the hot liquid from it.

"Ain't nothing for ya to worry about" he pushed himself behind the counter till he could make himself a little less obvious, think of something boring, something...he watched as she tied his shirt up around her showing off her pale perfect stomach, she was a torturer, even if she didn't know it.

"Hey we should go out next Saturday night" she looked at him and he raised an eyebrow asking her why "Well we have been unofficially going out together for a whole month then" she explained to him.

"And you want to celebrate that fact that we arn't actually a couple?" he asked her seriously.

"Well neither of us have a significant other do we? Or do you? I don't actually know, hey if you have we really need to stop sleeping in each other's beds" Daryl shook his head at her letting her know that no he didn't have anyone else but her in his life. "Ok so where shell we go? What do you want to do? We could go to a bar and celebrate in style think everyone should see what a wonderful, thoughtful boyfriend I have." she giggled at her own joke.

"I ain't a boy Beth" he said quietly.

"I know that its just a term silly." she went up on tip toes and kissed his cheek then went to put her cup in the sink "We need food before work, have you got anything that could be passable as food like substances in this place or should we go get a McDonalds?"

"I ain't no McDonalds, we will go get real food at the diner then go to the library, lets get all the files from the bedroom and then we can set off where are the keys?" he asked her.

"In my bag, take your driving then?" she threw over her shoulder while she headed for the bedroom.

"Course, you scare the shit out of me" he watched her go in the bedroom and reached in her rucksack for the car keys his hand clutched something else as well her mobile, he glanced at the screen sixteen unread text message, he couldn't help himself he flipped it open and read through them.

Jimmy – Beth I miss you so much come back to me, each one almost exactly the same, he threw it back into the bag why hadn't she told him that little jerk was still bothering her? She came out of the bedroom and he looked up at her guiltily "What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about out little friend still annoying you?" he asked her.

"Coz I don't care any more, your far to important to me to waste my time getting you into trouble beating him and anyway it didn't work last time." she bit her lip he didn't know, he didn't know about Merle.

"I haven't touched him yet Beth" he stated folding his arms over his chest.

"No I know youuuuu haven't but..." she shifted a bit "I got Merle to have a word the day he sent me the flowers and that stupid proposal." she bit down hard on her lip waiting for him to blow up.

"You managed to talk my brother into going and talking to Jimmy about us, I haven't been able to get that complete arse to do sod all for me since I was 9 years old and you talk him around in what two days of meeting him, Beth Greene you are definitely a law unto yourself my dear. Now come on woman lets get out of here and feed you, then onto work and we can discuss what the hell we are going to do to find evidence." He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room and out to the car he drove them off to the diner.

They sat at the desk looking through every piece of paper they had collected over the last few weeks, Beth taking notes from things she had read and things that Daryl shouted out to her, they had accumulated numerous paths to follow, as far as Daryl was concerned they should concentrate on his father but she had convinced him to follow all avenues until they could draw an exact conclusion to take to Rick.

"Still reckon we should go straight round and have it out with the old..."

"Daryl stop it, you have to investigate, you have to have real evidence and going in and punching your father till he passes out will only get you landed behind bars not finding the person who actually killed all these poor women, leaving their children childless." she looked into his trying to get her point across.

"Ok, alright, you win remind me never to play poker with you." he grumbled looking down and picking at his nails, she placed her hand over his forcing him to look at her.

"Daryl we will find the truth I promise you." he nodded at her and sighed.

"Gotta be time to shut up shop ain't it? Getting used to being here kinda peaceful understand why ya took the job in the first place." he looked around "Come on then go lock that ridiculous money tin away, what ya make? 50 cents tonight?" She pushed him arm, then picked up all the paper work putting it in her rucksack she made her way to the back office locking the money tin away in the draw then walked back into the main library.

Daryl was stood there waiting for her as she knew he would be she looked at him taking all of him in, he was such an innocent for such a strong man who had been through so much, he made her feel at peace whenever he was at her side, in five months she would have passed her bar and then she would be going off to the city, but over these last few weeks this thought made her stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. "What ya looking at woman? I grown another head?" she snapped out of her dark thoughts.

"Just wondering what we are going to do on Saturday, where your going to take me, after all we are supposed to be having fun together." she smiled at him.

"Oh I got me a couple of ideas, nothing for you to worry about, just gotta talk ta a couple of people tomorrow." she huffed at him for keeping secrets from her but realised it didn't really matter she knew she would have fun so long as she was with him.

"Come on Dixon some of us have had a heavy couple of days and are damned exhausted." she pulled him out the door and had to chuckle when he snatched the keys from her and locked up the building double checking the front door, then he turned back taking her hand lightly in his he entwined his fingers through hers and walked back to the car.

When they pulled up outside the apartment Beth was fast asleep again, he rolled his eyes at her this girl always slept. He pulled the keys from the ignition and walked around to the passenger side opening the door and pulling her into his arms, he kicked the door shut walking over to the lift, she tucked herself into his chest placing her hand over his heart in her sleep, shuffling her until he could unlock the door Daryl kicked it shut behind them and made his way to the bedroom, laying her on the bed and taking her shoes off of her feet her pulled the duvet up over her then placed a light kiss on top of her head.

"Good night Beth." he whispered to her as he went back out and into the living room making sure everything was secure he made his way back to her car, he jumped in knowing she wouldn't need it till the next evening and he would see her early in the morning when he brought it back but he had to get home, he pulled out of the garage making his way home.

Daryl was woken by banging on the door and shouting "Daryl answer your fucking door." he rolled his eyes.

"Wait up Merle."

"No, No fucking waiting you complete twat get shoes we gotta go right now that little girl of yours shes in trouble big trouble come on the trucks running, move your arse." Daryl didn't think again he ran following Merle pulling his jacket over his shoulder's grateful for the first time in his life that he got into the habit of sleeping in his clothes as a child.

"Merle speak to me." he said as he jumped in and they pulled away the tyres squealing.

"Gotta get to the hospital was at the diner when the call came, Beth's apartment had a fire she is in the hospital, Maggie went straight there, she told me to get you. Were almost there, she will be alright lil brother she is strong and too innocent to die."

Daryl's heart stopped, she can't be nothing can happen to her, she will be ok, she will be, _JC please keep her safe_. He never prayed but tonight he was willing to try anything, he would give his life for hers so long as she will be fine, tears formed in his eyes, his throat to thick to speak. Merle swung the truck to a stop in front of the hospital. "Go now, I will be in when I have parked, Daryl! do it now" he nodded and jumped out of the car running into the hospital, he almost smacked straight into Maggie, she turned to look at him.

"Is she?" he asked, Maggie shook her head no and he felt his heart start to beat again.

"She hasn't come too, they are concerned about her, she may have damage to her lungs they don't know anything yet, they arn't sure weather any damage was done" she started to cry and Daryl let her lean into him, he rubbed her back lightly with his hand, he felt as lost as he did when he lost his mum, all his nightmares were coming back to haunt him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another stupidly short but sweet one, thanks for the reviews. I am signing off for the day good night all.**_

Daryl sat day in and day out beside Beth's hospital bed listening to the damned machine bleep at him, he wouldn't go home, wouldn't go for a shower, the only times he left was to go to the bathroom then he came straight back.

"Daryl do you love my sister?" Maggie asked him from across the room, he looked up at Maggie.

"Don't know, honest Maggie, she's the best thing that ever happened to me, I can't imagine my life without her, we are friends, if I ever find out how this happened who did this to her..." he stopped looking at her, the bastard, he set fire to her apartment, they were getting to close, he stood up. "Watch her Maggie, I will be back I have to see a father about a lighter." and he walked out, it tore at his heart to leave her there sleeping but he knew his father had answers and he needed them now, before she was put in any more danger.

He jumped on his motorbike, Merle had dropped off in case he needed something or Beth woke up and he had to go and get it, he pulled away making his way to the only person that had answers for him, answers he needed now more than ever.

45 minutes later he pulled up outside his family home, home that thought made him laugh, he had never really had a home. Daryl swung his leg over the bike and walked to the front door he walked in and over to the chair he knew his father would be sat in, in just his boxers, while he watched shit tv and got pissed again.

"Boy, you came home" Daryl looked in disgust at the thing in front of him that called himself his father.

"You attacked Beth!" he stated "You set fire to her apartment, you tried to take her like you took mum." he surprised himself at how quite he was.

"Daryl I have told you over and over again, I didn't hurt your mother and I didn't try and hurt that little girl of yours, she is a good girl."

"Your a lying fuck, after this I don't want to see you again after all this, I just want the god damned truth." he looked at the old man in front of him, the man who had scared him for so many years, had intimidated him, belittled him, made him piss in his pants every time he raised his voice and he knew one thing, to protect Beth this man didn't scare him any more. "I'm on to you Will and when I have all the evidence, when I get the answers you have denied me I will have your arse in to Officer Grimes and I will watch them do you for all those murders all those women who you have killed, you heartless bastard you stay from her from now on" he turned from the man who had once had the balls to call himself his father.

"Daryl" he paused not turning around "Don't look for answers you don't want, don't look for something that could cause you more damage than I ever put you through, trust me when I tell you this son, this thing is bigger than your little girl and your going to end up without her like I ended up without your mother."

"You lost her along time before she ever died, you lost her the day you took your hand to her, you lost her when you pinned Merle to the kitchen table and forced the food down his throat until he almost choked to death, you lost her that night when I was six and you hit me so hard out of my chair at the table that I was unconscious for three days, so don't make out you loved her, you despised us all, only now do I realise just how fucked up and lonely you really are and guess what old man, your gunna die that way to." he walked out of the house feeling proud of himself for what he had finally said to his father. He headed back to the hospital back to the only thing in his life he cared for, Beth.

He stormed into the hospital heading for her room, he opened the door quietly and went to his seat in the corner not disturbing her visitors, he watched as her father raised his head to him and nodded at him, then looked back at his daughter. He made his way to the side of the bed and lent down to kiss Beth on the head, he held her hand in his.

"Beth wake up for me, come back." he whispered to her "I have so much to tell you" that's when he felt it her hand tightened on his just slightly but enough. "Wake up sweetheart, wake up and come back" he turned to Maggie "Get the nurse Maggie she gripped my hand, it was only light but she did it" Maggie ran from the room.

Daryl sat beside her bed looking down at her, two days ago he was so sure he knew she had heard him he knew she had reacted to his pleas but still nothing, he lent over her and kissed her head again. "Beth I love you, I ain't never said this to no one, and I know I would never stop ya from doin nothing but I love you and I have already lost a couple of weeks out of my 5 months, Beth please" He nearly fell on the floor when she opened her eyes and looked at him, he ran from the room screaming for the nurse, the doctor and the entire army.

"Beth your family are on their way, I'm so glad your back I missed you my friend." he smiled at her while he held her hand. He watched her eyes look at him pleadingly "hold on, got me an idea" he went out the room and was back in a few minutes with a pen and paper.

_Missed you too, heard you, I heard you, everything you said, it wasn't him, it wasn't ya father I will explain._

She dropped the pen her eyes filling up with tears, she poked his fingers and he handed her the pen, she looked at him and then back down at the paper concentrating hard.

_Your all I could think about, I couldn't get out but I knew I had to because of you, I love you too Daryl Dixon._

He kissed her head again and stroked her hand "Their going to be taking that pipe out they told me, and then you can speak to me, I will take ya back to my apartment, ya can finish uni, ya can go back to work you will be safe, aint no-one gunna hurt ya again ever." he heard the door open and made his way back to the corner of the room staying away from her family while they came in and fussed over her, but her eyes never left his. He had her back and thats all that mattered right now.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Good Morning all, a small chapter for you all. Hope everyone in this world is happy and healthy, keep the reviews coming please, thank you to everyone for keeping me going. xx**_

Three days later Daryl sat beside the bed, Beth whispering to him her throat still sore from the pipe, they had chatted lightly about anything the could think of just not his father, his mother and the fires she wasn't strong enough not yet.

The door swung open "Sugar Tit's!" came a voice loud enough to wake the dead, they both looked up, Daryl shocked when he saw a genuine smile cover Beth's face, she threw her arms out to Merle and he came over and gave her a small hug. Daryl looked from his older brother to his best friend and back again, confusion fizzing in his stomach. "Knew you would pull through Sugar, knew you couldn't leave that pup to himself." he smiled at her, what the fuck is going on? He watched as Beth cupped her hand to his face.

"Thank you Merle, I owe you" Daryl couldn't help himself he had been the one sat here since she came in, what the hell.

"What the hell?" he asked them both and they looked at him, his brother looking embarrassed and Beth looking happy.

"You didn't tell him Merle, you didn't did you? It was ya brother Daryl, your bother pulled me out of the fire in my apartment, he came in and grabbed me and ran." she smiled "I told ya Daryl not all people are completely bad" Daryl feel stunned he owed his older brother so much now he had saved Beth from certain death, he looked up and meet Merle's eyes they stared at each other for awhile before he nodded, Merle nodded back to him and then they looked at Beth. He wanted to say thank you, he wanted to hug his brother but Merle would give him shit for it so he left it as they always did.

"Need to speak to you about what ya said to the old man at some point lil brother." he said as he looked back at Beth "Weren't no need for all that was there, know you were upset and all but come on kid, how the fuck was he supposed to get up there and set fire to that apartment, he can't move much further than from his bedroom to that stupid chair." he looked at Daryl expectantly, but Daryl knew it just didn't add up unless it add up his way, his father must have known each of those ladies forty years of deaths and no one had noticed they were all connected to the Dixon's Daryl felt sick, he had nearly lost Beth because of his damned family, but then he had gotten her back because of them to, he was confused and he shook his head.

"Daryl" came the horse voice beside him "I told ya it wasn't your father, he wasn't the man, I would of recognised him as he walked out of the door, he was tall and big but it wasn't your dad, he is shorter and he bends slightly when he walks, I am telling you Daryl your father didn't set fire to my apartment." he went to open his mouth "Daryl I am not saying that your mother and all those other ladies weren't killed what I am saying is it wasn't your father."

"Then why did he say not to go there, why did he say I wouldn't like what I found out and and..." his emotions were boiling to the surface again, he wanted to hit things, he wanted to run from the pair of them.

"I don't have those answers for you Daryl but I have told you we will find them, oh my the papers Daryl all our work." she dropped her eyes from his genuinely upset "It's alright Beth their at mine, you fell asleep in the car remember, I took ya upstairs and put ya to bed, didn't have my car...hold on I made sure everything was locked how the hell they get in? Merle?" he turned to his older brother who was studying him hard "When you got there the door open or closed?" He watched as Merle thought about it for a minute.

"Well damn lil brother I don't know, closed, it was closed had to ram it took everything I had" he was looking at Daryl confused.

"Then how did you see them Beth? If the door was locked how did he get in? How did he get out?" he looked at her and she shrugged.

"I came out of the bedroom on my hands and knees I saw them stood there, their back to me, I called to them asked them to help me, then...Daryl there was something familiar about the person something I just can't picture, I can't put the pieces together." a tear ran silently down her face, he stretched his hand out and wiped it away from her cheek.

"Its ok Beth, don' worry. Things will come back to ya, things will be ok." He turned to Merle "Need ya around when she gets out, need ya around to help protect her." he said, Merle nodded.

"What have you two got yourselves into? Everyone told ya to stop investigating Daryl, now what ya put this little sweet thing in danger because you have an obssession trying to prove that the old man is a damned killer. Daryl he is a hard arse, his is a drunk, angry, child beating jackass, but the man didn't kill our Ma."

"For once tell me how you are so sure?" he asked quietly.

"Because I was there along time before ya, because you were just baby when she died, I saw them and when they were having a good day they still loved each other they still looked at each other they way you and sugar tit's here look at each other, that whole, I love you but I am to scared to love you look, did my head in then, does my head in now" he smiled at them both, Daryl felt himself begin to blush.

"We are friends Merle, fuck. Ok so if you say it weren't him and Beth tells me it weren't him at the apartment. Then who was it? How do we stop them? And why the fuck would they attack Beth? Unless..." he drifted away from them both thinking hard. "Merle, you stay here with Beth while I go back to my apartment?" Merle nodded Daryl stood up not caring if Merle was in the room he bent and kissed Beth on top of the head and walked out he had to get something, they had a deadline now, he had to find this person before he went for Beth again.

He got back to the apartment and took the stairs two at a time until he reached the front door, it stood slightly a jar, shit, he looked around for something but there was nothing he could protect himself with, he went to the door opening it slowly, someone could still be in here.

He edged his way in trying to keep his back to the wall not letting anyone sneak up behind him, he walked slowly and purposefully into the small living area taking in the mess in there, papers and cushions everywhere, someone had ripped this place apart. He went into the bedroom and after a few minutes he found Beth's car keys, picking them up he shoved them in his jeans pocket, then made his way to the wardrobe he moved the shirts that hung to one side, revealing a wall covered in hunting paraphernalia, he picked up a large tote bag then started pulling things off of the wall, crossbow, bolts, a couple of knives, he pulled more and more stuff till he was sure that Armageddon could happen and he would be able to fight his way out. He pulled his favourite off and attached it to his leg strapping to his thigh, he had to carry something, then he made his way back down to Beth's car, he jumped in and started the engine checking to make sure Beth's rucksack was still sat in the passenger foot well where she had left it, he drove back to the hospital.

Walking into the room he looked at them both, he handed Beth her rucksack and she smiled gratefully and thank him, while she pulled out her hair brush and started on her matted hair. He turned to Merle, opening the tote bag, Merle stuck his hand in, grabbed one of the hunting knives and tucked a small hand pistol into the back of his jeans, they both went back to the bed Daryl tucked a small hand gun under Beth's pillow, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ya know how to use it?" he asked Beth just looked at him. "They might come back try to finish the job they started. So can you shoot the gun Beth?"

"I have shot a rifle before never shot a hand gun but I am guessing one is the same as the other, he nodded at her, then looked down at all the paper work she had laid out on the bed, for the next hour Beth sat and explained everything they had discovered to Merle, he asked her intelligent questions ones Daryl kicked himself for not asking in the first place, then he watched as Merle sat back staring at the information before them.

"Damn and I thought you really were a crackpot lil brother, but you really are on to something." Merle sat back rubbing his hand over his face then stopped and looked at them both "What I don' understand is if this person has been doing this for 40 odd years, how and why has he never been caught I mean he has to be an old fart by now right?" Beth shook her head in the negative.

"Not necessarily, I mean it's not like he or she is going in and killing these women first, they don't need strength, they need cunning, work it out, how hard is it to put a flame to something that burns, then stand back and watch, for the sake of maths, if they started at 10 years old they would only be sort 50 now." Daryl absorbed what Beth was saying to them, it seemed easy when he had it in his head it was his father but now, now it could be anyone. "The part that annoys me the most" she went on, then tried to reach for her water Daryl picked up the small cup and handed it to her, she took it and took a deep swallow, he took it back and rested it on her bedside table. "I know he's in here" she pointed to all the work on the bed "I know the answer is here staring us right in the face and I have missed it."

Daryl sighed, he couldn't think of anything he picked up the pile of photographs and started to shift through them half heartedly listening to what Beth and Merle were talking about, he stared at each one over and over, then he got down on his knees on the floor lining up a group of photos, he stared at them, it was he thought. "Merle, come ere." He heard Merle get off of the side of the bed and come round, he got down on his knees next to Daryl and looked at the photographs.

"Tell me what I am looking for Daryl coz you got me confused, all I see is shit loads of outside photographs."

"The truck Merle, the damned truck it's in all of em. I seen that truck before, outside our house, out side the old man's workshop. If he didn't do it Merle then he damn well knows who did." he looked at his brother's face "What ya know Merle?" He watched as Merle turned to look at Beth, then down at him.

"I ain't got me a full idea yet but I may know something, got some of me own questions to be answered, I will be back soon. Keep Blondie safe lil bro." he stood up and went for the door.

"Merle?" he asked him.

"I will answer your questions when I find out, don't trust no one lil bro." Daryl watched him leave then picked up all the photographs, he showed Beth what he had found.

"You think Merle knows something?" she asked him as he sat next to her on her bed, he had his arm around her cuddling her into his chest.

"I think it's possible" he answered.

"I hope he keeps himself safe." she worried.

"Don't worry about that nothing can kill Merle but Merle." he kissed on top of the head and prayed his words were true.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello my friends, hope your all well today, thank you for the love. Hope you like this. xx**_

"Have you seen or heard from him?" Daryl shook his head at Beth as he guided her to the couch.

"Na, but he will be in touch, soon as he gets his answers Merle has his own way of getting his questions answered and they arn't always good for him or the person he is questioning." she made and o with her mouth but didn't feel the urge to reply.

"I am going to have to go back to college soon Daryl and work, then find somewhere to live and buy new things." he heard her sigh.

"We can do all that but right now ya need to get better, ya need to make sure your ok and Beth ya can stay here, with me, I mean ya don't have to but it would make me feel better if I knew you were safe, I go home just once because you tell me that we can't keep sleeping in each others beds and you nearly die Beth." he could feel the same sense of panic rising in his throat so he walked away to the window and stared out, then he felt her behind him.

"Daryl?" she questioned him "Daryl?" he could hear the concern in her voice but he couldn't bring himself to turn around and show her his vulnerability, "Daryl please turn around, please look at me I have..I have something I need to say to you." he didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to know she was planning on leaving him, he had always known this day would come the day when she realised she was too good for a redneck like him and took off back to scum bag Jimmy. "Fine ya won't turn around then I will tell your back, Daryl Dixon it has now been nearly two months since we have become friends, two months since you walked into my world and turned it upside down, but I wouldn't throw any of it away. Oh will you just turn around!" she shouted pulling on his arm, he gave in turning around but looking at the floor.

"Are ya done with the its not you its me?" speech he said harshly.

"Sometimes you are full of shit you know that." Before he had time to retaliate she was kissing him, this time not in front of a big crowd to make a point, not to get rid of Jimmy or her overbearing sister, this was just for him and he stood stock still in shock, she pulled her small body up against his as her tongue licked at his bottom lip, responding he opened his mouth hesitantly allowing her access, waiting for the minute she pulled away and said thanks for the fun see ya around. But she didn't she searched his tongue out with hers and butted against it, he found himself responding to her insistence his own tongue battling with hers, twining her movements. He felt her hands grab at his as she pulled them around her waist so he could hold her tight, then she released his lips and made a small jump, he caught her automatically his hands going to her backside, as she plunged in for another kiss this time he lost him self in her, the softness of her the heat he could feel on his waist from her legs, he felt her small hands diving into his hair and pulling just slightly. His mind couldn't stop racing, was this really happening? Or was this another one of those damned dreams he had been plagued with recently?

He breathed in deeply, the scent of his shower gel coming from her skin, why did it smell so much better on her than on him? He pulled away from her mouth and placed his lips on her neck, nibbling lightly with his teeth he heard a deep moan come from her chest and made his way up to her ear, biting lightly on her earlobe, he felt her hot breath on the side of his face. Searching back along her jaw towards her mouth he captured her lips again, pressing harder, bruising them with the wantonness of his passion. Then it hit him, this was Beth, his best friend his only friend, he pulled away touching her feet back on the ground and quickly retreating from her.

His chest heaving he looked at her, her small chest rising up and down heavily, she looked confused and hurt "Beth we can't, this is..." he ran his hands through his hair, trying to string his thoughts together, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"I swear if you say this is wrong, I am going to come over there and beat you so badly Daryl!" she yelled at him, he could see the tears brimming threatening to fall down her face any minute. She stood there, looking wild and beautiful, his mind kept going back to the feel of her wrapped around him, the feel of her lips on his pushing hard telling him exactly what she thought she wanted. He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't know how to tell her he couldn't do this, he couldn't love her they way she wanted, he wasn't capable of it, he didn't know how. He watched as she stormed towards the front door, then she turned on her heel and looked at him.

"Your going to miss me so bad when I am gone Daryl Dixon." and she marched out of his apartment leaving him standing there, confused, alone and with the worst raging hard on he had had in his life ever.

Beth was sat in a bar she had found after walking for seemed like miles, contemplating what had happened in the apartment, he wanted her she knew that, she wanted him, what the hell was the big idiots problem?

She put her glass down indicating for the barman to refill it, how many had she had? She didn't actually care, her phone bleeped, she slid a finger across the screen to unlock it, her old phone being lost in the fire.

_Beth come home, we need to talk I am sorry I am an idiot._

She sighed she wasn't in the mood to cradle his ego now.

_I don't have one remember burnt to the ground around me, along with all my stuff, oh and yes Mr Dixon you are an idiot._

She pressed the send button and picked up her drink taking a deep mouthful, a few seconds later her phone went off again.

_Ok then come back to the apartment if that is how you want it, you can't just wander around all night someone is trying to kill you remember!_

He was an infuriating, condescending arse.

_And why is that Daryl, why is someone trying to kill me? Oh I remember because of you, because of your desire to prove that everyone around is wrong, everyone is untrustworthy, people don't leave you Daryl, you push us away until it hurts to much to keep coming back. Don't wait up for me!_

She sent him the message then instantly regretted it, where was she supposed to go? There was no way she was going to Maggie's or her father's, she had enough on her credit card to get a room.

"Excuse me" she said getting the barman's attention "can you tell me where the nearest hotel is please?"

"Got no where to stay?" he sympathised, she shook her head no.

"Well if you wait another 15 minutes I will walk you round to it, I finish work then, the young man behind the bar gave her a dashing smile. Names Zach" he put his hand out to shake hers.

"Why thank you Zach that would be really good of you, kinda lost my apartment when it burnt to the ground, and my so called boyfriend is being a complete moron so I thought I would go into hiding for the night, give him something to think about." she smiled.

"I hear ya on that one." he went to finish cleaning the bar with his cloth, just as Beth finished her drink and waited patiently for Zach to finish his work, her phone went off again.

_Are you drinking Beth? And what do you mean don't wait up? I am worried Beth come one answer me please._

She looked at her phone contemplating weather or not to answer, but she had too.

_Yes I am and I am feeling very happy right now, have made a new friend, I mean don't wait up as I am not coming back to that apartment, I am staying in a hotel. Good night Daryl._

Within seconds of her pressing the send button her phone went off again.

_A friend? Beth please Beth just tell me where you and I will come get ya._

Rolling her eyes why did everyone think she was a baby.

_I can't tell ya where I am because I don't have a clue, I can't tell ya where I am going because I haven't got there yet and I really need to be away for the night so please Daryl, Zach will walk me to the hotel he has promised._

She felt smug when her phone didn't go off again, and she shoved it in her jacket pocket as Zach came towards her shrugging his jacket on.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded, she stood from her stool feeling a little wobbly being secretly happy that she had run out of the apartment with her tennis shoes on. She followed him out of the bar, feeling the night air hit her, it had grown a little colder as the sun began to disappear from the sky.

"How far away is the hotel?" she asked him looking up and down the street they were stood on.

"Just around the corner, not far. Come on" he took her hand and slipped it through the loop he made with his arm, she held it comfortably, as they walked Zach made small talk, it was a relief that she didn't have to do all the talking for a change.

"Hey the hotel is just down there, do you fancy something to eat before I drop you off?" Beth thought about it for a minute and nodded her head, they slipped into another small bar, that seemed a little rougher than the last one she had been in. Zach pointed to a chair and Beth took her seat. "They do the best Chilli Dogs in her" he smiled a waitress came over to the table and Zach order some drinks and two chilli dogs, she didn't have the heart to tell him they were her most hated food, when the drinks came Beth sipped it slowly but Zach encouraged her to have another and he ordered so who was she to complain? The food arrived and Beth ate every last bit, it wasn't as bad as she had first thought, excusing herself she made her way to the bathroom, she went into the small area washing her hands under the tap then splashing some water on her face in hopes that it would sober her up some, the door behind her opened whilst she was drying her face on a paper towel "Sorry won't be a minute and I will be out of ya way." she called but there was no answer, throwing the paper towel into the dustbin she turned to find Zach stood behind her and she recognised the look in his eyes it was the same one Jimmy always got just before he pushed her down on the bed.

Shit, her internal alarms were going mad, he stepped towards her, putting his hand on her hip.

"It's ok Beth, we can teach that boyfriend of yours a lesson." he suggested.

"Umm no thanks Zach, we may have argued but he is still my boyfriend" she stammered, he lent down and kissed her hard, she tried to push him off but it was in vain surely someone would come in and she could break away. "Zach please" she said as she managed to push him back.

"I know I felt it the minute you came into the bar, you don't need to beg me we will get to it, we can go get that hotel room and then we can take it slowly." he suggest totally getting the wrong end of what she was trying to ask him not to do, he bent down and kissed her again this time Beth didn't fight she remembered her mobile in her jacket pocket she put her hand in the pressing the side button.

"But Daryl" she shouted knowing her phone would dial his name as soon as she said it.

"Well Daryl was the one pushing you away, I just want to make love with you all night Beth, I want to feel my hands glide down your sides, I want to suck your hard nipples into my mouth and push my rock hard cock into every hole I can find." he said.

"Zach perhaps you could take me back to the table I need one more glass of wine before we leave, so where did you say this hotel is?" she asked him heading back towards the door playing along.

"Oh its at the end of the road, it's called the sunshine hotel, nice place comfy beds." he said conversationally.

So he does this sort of thing a lot "Cool, oh tell ya what I really fancy and it tends to make me alittle naughty, I would love a couple of shots of JD." she smiled what she hoped looked like the most suggestive smile she had, after another half an hour of drinking, Zach turned to her.

"Come on Beth, lets get back to the hotel, I have a wanting for you that is getting painful now." he grabbed her wrist and pulled it under the table to put her hand on his hardness, the he stood up still holding her wrist in his and she had no option but to follow suit, he let go to hold her jacket up for her so she could put it back on, the alcohol had made her hot and giddy, she turned her back to have the jacket lifted into place but nothing happened, when she turned back she caught the back of Merle's jacket escorting what she presumed would be Zach outside, Daryl stood before her his arms crossed over his chest looking at her like she had lost the plot.

"Thank you" she whispered as she stepped past him to make her way outside to where she knew Merle's truck would be waiting for them both, she flung the door open and stepped in side Daryl climbing up behind her. She looked up over at Merle, who if he grinned any harder it would crack his face.

"Told me what happened, then ya rang, good thinking little blondie." she nodded to him.

"Drive Merle." Daryl barked and Merle began to laugh, Beth couldn't help but crack a smile at the older Dixon brother, he could find the brightest star on the darkest nights sometimes.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I feel this story coming to a close, we are going to find out if Shane did it, we are going to find out if Beth and Daryl really can be normal and go beyond everyone's expectations, and we are going to find out if Merle can ever behave himself. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming let me know what you think xx**_

They marched into the apartment, Beth walked straight past Merle and Daryl and into the bedroom, she heard Merle chuckle.

"Boy you got yourself into it this time." he said loudly, she heard the fridge door going guessing Merle had walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a beer, she picked up two pillows off of the bed and went to the cupboard where she knew Daryl kept his sleeping bags, picking one up she walked back into the living room and through both onto the couch.

"I hope you find it comfortable" she said as she glared at Daryl, then she turned to Merle "You staying tonight?" she asked him and he nodded his grin sneaking bigger.

"I get to share the bed with ya tonight?" he laughed even harder at the look on Daryl for just one second she was tempted to say yes but she knew that would kill Daryl, so she walked away getting another sleeping bag, she walked back into the living room flinging the sleeping bag at Merle, it hit him in the chest and landed on the floor.

"Good night my hero's" she flung at the sarcasticly over her shoulder as she went back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, she heard Merle whistle.

"Boy you gotta tell her what the hell is going on in your head." Merle said to him.

"When I want your advice I will ask for it." came Daryl's worried voice.

"I don't care if you want it or not, you want to keep that girl, she ain't one of the whores you pick up down the bar, she's a good girl and with good girls comes some responsibility. I told ya what our dad said about that truck, you know who it belongs to now its up to you what your going to tell her, but I was right it wasn't out father and you owe him and apology."

"Merle I ain't apologising to him for nothing and I am still going to the police tomorrow, I am going to tell them everything, the need to lock that psycho up."

Beth swung the door open and stood looking at the pair of them, she crossed the room swiping Merle's beer from his hands then turned to them.

"Keeping secrets?" she asked them both.

"Nope missy, just ain't got round to telling ya, what with ya running off and then the whole new friend thing. Ya seemed kinda busy." Merle threw back at her and snatched his beer out of her hand.

"Would someone like to explain?" she turned to Daryl.

"Gunna need ya to ring Rick, in the morning, gunna need to talk to him about what Merle found out." he grumbled.

"And tell him what my little Dixon brothers have worked out who the serial killer in this town is, oh yes Officer Grimes, you have a serial killer on the loose and why didn't you work this out oh I don't know perhaps its because your shit at your jobs." she was exasperated with it all.

"Well done expect ya to put it like that no." he said to her "But a simple Hi Rick, the man that set light to my home was actually your partner Shane Walsh" she stood stunned looking at them both.

"Are you kidding me? Shane Walsh, but he's a police officer, and he's been to my fathers for dinner sat around our table, comes to church every Sunday without fail, you have to be wrong, what evidence do you have?" Merle stepped forward.

"He is a ladies man, has a thing about women and gets obsessed with them, I remember being in the cells one night when I was younger and Shane was boasting to one of his little side kicks that he had slept with Lori, Ricks wife, that they were in love and running off, not to shortly after she dropped a sprog, called it Judith, no one is sure weather or not its his or Ricks, but Rick put in for being the sheriff just after that and Shane had to take another partner." he looked smug.

"But that doesn't put a lighter in his hand." she said, going into the kitchen and taking out more beer, she threw one at Daryl without looking at him, then one to Merle and cracked the third open for herself, Daryl was sitting on the couch, Merle had propped himself on the edge of the coffee table so Beth fell with her back against the wall and slipped to the floor.

"His truck was in every single photograph that was taken well apart from the early fires, but his truck was in a majority of them, and he's around about the right age." Daryl broke in.

"Ok so, so far you are telling me that a police officers truck happened to be in photographs taken at crime scenes, that the man is knocking on the door of 50 but hasn't actually got there yet, that he likes to sleep with women and happened to have an affair with Ricks wife." she sat and looked at them "This wouldn't stand in court boys I need something more concrete and I may just have an idea."

Beth walked into the police station and smiled at the officer behind the reception desk.

"Hello I have an appointment to see Officer Walsh, he is going to take a statement about a fire at my apartment." she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Of course, your name?" asked the Officer politely.

"Oh yes Beth, Beth Greene."

"If you take a seat over there I will get Officer Walsh to come and get you." he pointed at a row of seats to the left of the reception desk.

"Thank you" she headed over and sat down, within a few minutes Officer Walsh appeared and Beth stood up smiling at him.

"Beth Greene?" he enquired

"Yes that's me" she smiled standing up to greet him, pulling herself up as tall as possible, she couldn't feel any more uncomfortable if she had tried, her top was so tight she thought any minute now her breasts would push out through the round neck, the skirt that Merle had shoved in her hand and told her to wear was so short she made sure not to bend over or everyone would see her private areas, she had put her highest heels on too, she knew she had looked good because Daryl couldn't bring himself to look at her as they headed out to the car, but when they were in the car she had caught him sneaking looks at her bear legs.

"Right this way then please Miss Greene." she felt his hand on the small of her back and she let him lead her past the reception desk.

"Oh please Officer Walsh call me Beth, everyone does." she winked at him and continued down the corridor just slightly in front of him making sure to wiggle the way that Merle had had her practice for nearly an hour, she wasn't whole heartedly convinced that she need to practice that long, but Merle seemed to think she wasn't slutty enough, after 15 minutes Daryl had excused himself and gone for a shower much to Merle's amusement.

"Please sit here Miss sorry Beth" he had pulled a seat out from behind an extremely messy desk.

"Thank you Officer Walsh" she smiled as she down on the chair he had offered her then she lent forward on the desk, pushing her breasts together and leaning forward enough to give him a good look at her cleavage.

"I believe Officer Grimes took your original statement?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes he did, he has been very kind, but with you being a family friend and all I thought I would see you I don't really know who to trust you see, I saw the man, it keeps coming back to me little by little, I remember that he was kinda tall almost as tall as you, and I would say his shoulders were as strong and broad as yours, I think he had blonde hair but sometimes in my dreams when he is lent over me and I am in my bed it is dark?" she smiled and looked up at him, she saw the look in his eyes darken, it had worked, he wanted her and he terrified her, she was glad that the boys were outside waiting for her or she might not have had the strength to carry on.

"Well Beth I will add the description to your statement and hopefully someone will come forward, someone must have seen him running from your apartment. If you would like to follow me I will take you back to the exit." Beth stood up and walked in front of him again, as they reached the small corridor that led to the reception she felt his hand brush against her arse and she stopped this was the bit that Daryl had gone mad over but Merle had insisted that it needed to be done, she turned to face him, standing on her tiptoes she planted a kiss on his mouth, just a swift one but it made him cock an eyebrow.

"Thank you Officer Walsh for everything" she then turned and continued down the corridor past the reception desk and out of the front door, it was up to time now, only time would tell if he would take the bate. She all but ran for the car and Daryl was out and by her side before she made it all the way he wrapped his arms around her and she allowed it everything from the day before forgotten for the time being, she had just invited the wolf to her door and she hoped it didn't back fire and get them all killed.

"We gotta take a quick diversion Beth, got stuff to pick up from the old man's house if he comes we want to be prepared, I stuck ya jeans in the back seat, ya might wanna put em on, the old man likes little girls." he stated, Merle coughed. "Oh get off we both know he does" Daryl scolded.

"Difference is your Beth ain't no little girl" he said out loud. As Beth squeezed into her skinnys in the back seat she spoke.

"Umm boys I don't exactly remember signing my freedom away to either of ya, so don' be calling me no ones." she tipped her head to one side and stared at them.

"Signed it or not sweetheart, your his, he ain't claimed ya yet because sometimes my lil brother needs a written invitation and a map to show him the way but you two will get there. It's like a damned romance novel." he sighed, Beth felt her face blush scarlet and Daryl's gaze suddenly went to the window watching avidly as the world went past.

They pulled up outside the house and Merle jumped out going straight in, Daryl waited dutiful beside the car for Beth to join him. They both stood looking up at the house Daryl grew up in, she took hold of his hand and they went into the house together, she knew how much he hated coming back here, it brought back the memories, the nightmares and she felt the need to protect him.

"What did you bring him back here for?" they heard his father shouting at Merle.

"Shut it old man, you can't do shit." Merle shouted back, Beth pulled Daryl into the main room of the house.

"Mr Dixon" she greeted him, he looked up at her.

"Don't understand it, Merle I don't understand it, how did Darlena get himself such a good looking little thing, and you stayed single after all you followed in my looks and charisma, he was definitely his mothers and who ever she was bedding at the time. She felt him stiffen and pulled him behind her grabbing his other hand and pulling them around her waist.

"Well Mr Dixon, I will let you in on a little secret, Daryl here is the most fantastic lover I have ever had, he can satisfy me in ways most women would die for. Shame the Merle's women tell me he is a wam bam thank you mam type." With that she pulled him out side before anyone else could comment, she knew by insulting Merle she had just taken a swipe at Daryl's father and it made her feel good.

"What did ya say that for?" he asked her in disbelief.

"I said it Daryl because he is the reason we don't, he is the reason you won't, oh Daryl yesterday just for a few minutes I thought we could be normal, I thought you could actually let yourself love me, but when you pulled away, the look in your eyes told me that ya can't let go."

"What do you know?" he raised his voice at her

"I know this, I know that places like this you have to put away!" she pointed at his old house.

"Wot if you can't?" he asked her his eyes dropping to the floor in shame.

"You have to or it kills you" She walked over to him and pushed her hand against his chest "Then it will kill us too." he looked into her eyes and swung his arm around her waist causing her to squeal as he picked her up and kissed her hard, she folded into him letting him know that she wanted him with everything she had.

"Get a fucking room you too" Merle shouted as he came back towards the car and slammed a huge bag into the boot, they broke apart but the look he gave her told her that this time it wasn't over.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Its short but I hope it works xx**_

"Take first watch Merle" Daryl commanded as they walked through the door to the apartment.

"Oh fur fuck sake, ok but hell keep it down" he rolled his eyes.

"Merle!" Daryl shouted and grabbed Beth's hand he heard her squeal as he pulled her across the room and in to the bedroom kicking the door shut, behind them he stood looking at her. "Do ya mean what ya said?" he watched Beth nervously.

"If you mean do I care? Then the answer is yes" she said quietly sitting down on the edge of the bed , looking up to his stern face.

"Ya know what I mean Beth, I need to know, before we fall in any deeper" his thumb going straight to his mouth.

"Daryl do you want me to say we are going to get married, have children, get a white picket fence and own a dog?" she asked him seriously and Daryl thought for a moment is that what he was asking her? He wasn't sure, he knew that life without her would be empty but he also knew that he couldn't do this if she didn't feel for him, Merle had told him over and over she wasn't one of the whores from down the bar, he understood that now, he understood that she was something special that came along once in a life time, something that some men received and then throw away by being and arse like his father, he didn't want to be like that with Beth, but he also didn't want to be her last fling till she went off to find a rich man in the city.

"Beth, if I do this, if we do this..." she stood up and he watched her come towards him, he watched as she curled her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

"Daryl I can not predict the future, I can not tell you what will happen, I don't even know what is going to happen by the end of tonight if Walsh comes to visit, but I know one thing and that is that I need you, I need you to be with me." she curled up against he chest and ran her hand down his shirt.

"No promises?" he asked her and she shook her head. He pulled away from her and walked towards the bed, sitting down and taking his boots off he knew she was watching him and he was biding his time, trying to decide if he could do this. "Beth? I think"

"You think to much sometimes Dixon" she walked over and dropped down between his knees taking his face in her hands "Daryl, no matter where this goes, no matter if I pack up and leave after I finish college, I will always love you, everyone has a soul mate and I do believe that you are mine, I can not promise to stay in this tiny little town, but I can promise you that you will always be mine and I will always be yours."

"Pretty words Beth." he was trying hard not to look her in the eye, trying not to let her touch spark the fire under his skin again.

"But not pretty enough?" she asked him, as she ran her fingers up he leg, he felt himself shudder under her touch.

"Is this going to be a good bye fuck?" he asked her.

"No Daryl, I can't seem to get rid of you even when you piss me right off" that made him chuckle he was good at that, he was good at making people pissed off, then they went away and left him alone. Her hand came back up to his cheek, he turned into the warmth and kissed her palm.

"It nearly killed me you know, it nearly killed me when Merle banged on the door screaming that you were in the hospital, that you could be dead." he explained.

"I know, when I crawled out of my bedroom, when I made it half way across the living room all I could think of was that I wouldn't see you, I wouldn't be able to tell you that your mine, that I do love you."

"But is love enough? It wasn't for my parents, it wasn't for Maggies, will it keep us together?" he asked her like a little boy asks why their pet dog has died.

"If I knew that Daryl, I wouldn't be training to be a lawyer, I would be training to be mind reader, but something I can promise you this no matter what the future brings, if we are together then we will do our best to be happy." she lent in and kissed him then and every rational thought he had ever had in his life went away, every thought of protecting himself from further emotional harm flew out of him like dandelion seeds to the wind. He kissed like he had never kissed anyone in his life, with passion, with love, with everything he could find deep in the recesses of his soul.

He pulled her into his lap, never breaking contact, he was desperate for her, he deepened the kiss till he heard her moan deep in her chest, he pulled back for a moment and lifted her shirt swiftly over her head attacking her neck he felt her legs wrap around his waist and pull him in close, she was trying to undo his buttons on his shirt, he became stunned when she was grew bored and started ripping it open. When her hands went to his chest to explore every contour he breathed in deeply enjoying the feel of her touch, the fire it sparked through him, she pulled his shirt down off his shoulders, he felt his insecurities float to the surface over the scaring on his back, then she deepened the kiss again and he forgot about his own securities.

He pushed her over and enjoyed every scent and taste of her body, he ran his tongue along her collar bone, feeling her shudder under his touch intensified every movement as she ground against him, he stood wrapping his arms around her holding her strong he led her down on the bed kissing down her body until he came to the top of her jeans he undone the button and pulled them off in one swift movement, he continued to kiss her listening to her moans he enjoyed losing himself in her.

"Daryl" she called his name as his tongue made its way just past the elastic of underwear, he could feel he dampness through them, he rubbed her roughly as she brought her hips up to meet every rub and kiss. Pulling her underwear to one side he embedded a finger deep inside her, feeling the heat from her as she thrust her hips up to meet his finger, he felt he tightening around him and pushed another finger in moving faster making her scream with passion "Daryl, Oh my god Daryl" keeping his fingers thrusting in and out of her he undid his jeans and kicked them off followed closely by his boxer shorts, he positioned himself between her legs, he watched as she looked up at him he waited for her permission before entering her, Beth looked into his eyes and spoke "Please Daryl, please I need you." he pushed himself into her and stopped slightly waiting for himself to adjust to luxury of her tightness, her heat, het wetness.

"Oh Beth" he sighed pushing deeper inside her, his want coming through him like a train going through a station, he could feel her tightening around him her release coming over her, he watched as it flowed over her face, her emotions raw, almost primal, it pushed him over the edge and he came with her name screaming on his lips, he let himself relax above her as she opened her eyes to look at him sleepily.

"Come curl up with me" she said, pulling himself out of her he rolled onto his side to curl his body around her's feeling safe for the first time in what felt like forever, right now she was his and he hers nothing else mattered, he felt his eyes start to flutter shut when he heard her speak "I couldn't leave you now if you threw me out and left me on the side of the road Daryl Dixon" he pulled her into his body harder, relishing in her softness and let himself drift of into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi folkes, next chapter will be the last thank you all for your support. xx**_

Daryl was woken up by a rough shake on his arm, his eyes shot open and he looked up into Merles eyes, Merles head flicked towards the living room and Daryl nodded that he understood. He watched Merle leave the room then swung himself out of bed leaving Beth to sleep, he grabbed his clothes from where they had landed the night before, shoving them on and following Merle out he clicked the door shut quietly behind him.

"What's up?" he asked instantly on alert.

"Someone out there, someone prowling around, by ya bike." he mumbled looking out the darkened window, Merle had been sat with the lights off all night so as not to be seen from the window.

"How long they been out there?" Daryl asked heading to stand next to his brother.

"About ten minutes, gave it time to see if he was just a drunk, but he keeps looking up here. I don't like it lil brother, reckon you should go wake that woman of yours get her prepared in case we have to run." Daryl nodded an affirmative and walked back to the bedroom, he went over to the bed and sat down next to the sleeping figure and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Beth come on wake up" he watched her stretch out and look up at him, a small smile came to her face, "Gotta get up Beth, someone is out there." she shot up in bed with concern written all over her face. "It's ok, Merle is out there anything happens we will run, put something sensible on, training shoes, pack ya rucksack with anything important ok?" she nodded at him as he went back towards the bedroom door.

"Daryl" she called and he turned around, pulling the sheet that was covering her with her she walked up to him, he watched her as she made her way towards him, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, he felt the sheet drop to the floor and his hands touched her bare skin, he almost forgot why he had woken her up in the first place then it came to him Walsh was outside and was going to kill them all if Daryl and Merle didn't stop him first.

"Beth" he said stepping back from her embrace "Not really the time" he smiled at her, hating the fact her couldn't throw her on the bed and repeat what had happened earlier.

"I know but if anything happens, I just wanted to..." she went silent, he understood, he didn't want to leave her either, he didn't want it to end, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead like he had done a dozen times before but this time it meant so much more.

"Come on woman hurry up ain't got time for all this lovey dovey shit." he winked at her as he made his way back into the living room. "Merle what's happening?" Merle glanced his way then back to the window.

"He's familiar Daryl, I know him" Merle said.

"Well yeah derrr, fuckers arrested your arse more times than I can remember." Daryl looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Suppose ya right, even if most of the time I am too drunk to remember who the hell had picked me up" Daryl looked down where the man had been standing for sometime now, suddenly understanding what Merle was getting at.

"Perhaps it ain't Walsh? Perhaps its just some druggie waiting for a drop off happens all the time around here, picked a shit neighbourhood to move into." he commented.

"Always looking on the bright side little brother." Merle sighed "Ummm Daryl, we got us a duo." Daryl looked back out the window and there was another man stood down there, one Daryl would recognise if he had been stood seven miles away.

"What the hell is the old man doing at there?" Daryl asked anyone who would listen.

"Your father's here?" Beth asked him as she made her way across the room, he was stunned to see she had strapped a knife to her hip and the hand gun her had given her in the hospital was tucked into a side holster that he had kept in the back of the wardrobe. "Oh would have preferred one that went over the shoulder but your all to big for me to borrow one, so cowgirl Beth it is."

"Daryl they are fucking fighting, we gotta move before the old man gets killed if that is Walsh he will do some serious damage." Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder running for the door behind Merle.

"Stay here lock ya self in, don't let no one in, if ya gotta escape go through that window there's a ladder." she nodded at his instructions, it took everything he had to keep running out of that door, but he knew he had to go, he had to finish what he had started.

Daryl pulled his crossbow up and moved slowly down the stairs with Merle leading, they both stalked down the stairs, checking everywhere so no one could sneak up, after all the years they had spent hunting for their food, they had become the ultimate tag team, reading each others body language like some would a book. Merle reached the bottom of the stairs and held a hand up for him to stop, assessing what was happening just outside of the parking lot.

"I am fucking telling you, leave them boys alone. I have covered your arse for so long you owe me, I even covered for you when you killed Ava, but you hurt my boys and I will finish this" Daryl heard his father scream, why would he cover for Walsh? Did he have something held over his father, perhaps he had found out about the moonshine, that would have made sense, he knew the old man would do anything not to be in jail.

Merle turned his head at Daryl and indicated for him to come past and take the far wall, Daryl moved quickly and quietly closer to the argument, he stood hidden behind the wall not wanting to give their position away before they knew exactly what was going on.

"I am telling ya Will, it's all for the best, you know what women do to the family, they are only good for procreation, but that little slapper he has teamed himself up with is far to much, she will not produce a baby, we need to make sure the boys give us children to carry the name on, to see us through, brother" Daryl froze looking Merle in the eyes, he could feel bile coming up his throat, Uncle Jess, fucking Uncle Jess, the one man he had trusted his entire life. Merle was suddenly past him and running towards their father, Daryl's feet moved to but his world was spinning, he almost collided with Merle's back as he came to hault.

"What the fuck old man?" Merle was screaming at his father, Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of his Uncle.

"You killed her" Daryl walked up to his Uncle "You tried to kill Beth." he accused the man, he could feel his heart breaking, this man had saved him from so many beatings, he had taught him how to hunt, had tried his best to protect him and all along he had been one of the main causes of Daryl's misery.

"Daryl, ya gotta understand, women ain't nothing but trouble, they cause a man to loose himself, they cause them to make wild and idiotic decisions. Look at your father, before he married Ava he had the garage, he worked hard, had money, respect but then he started drinking heavy.

"Jess I didn't drink before, Ava and I married we had Merle, we had the business, we had a life, but you came round with drink you came round and insisted I came out, Helena left ya at the alter and Ava told me to go with you, she told me to help you heal." Will walked towards Jess "Come on brother, it's time for this all to end, this loop has to stop, Daryl is happy, I have made his life hell, I have screwed him up, I know that but I can't let ya take that girl away from him" Daryl watched in amazement at his father, he felt his chest heaving.

Suddenly everything sped up, Jess darted forward, Daryl watched as his father doubled over, grabbing at his stomach, Merle grabbed at his father, suddenly there was flashing lights and sirens, he watched Merle lay his father on the ground, Jess stood there with a knife in his hand screaming about traitors the world was swimming, his vision had started to become clouded then his Uncle Jess was falling to the floor, to reveal Beth stood behind him, her gun in her hand, it was the wrong way round? He turned back to his father and dropped to his knees beside him, he watched blood bubbles blowing from the old man's mouth.

"Dad?" he questioned, his fathers watery grey eyes met his.

"Be happy Daryl, be everything you ever wanted, I am sorry, sorry for everything, she was so ashamed of me in the end. What she said outside the house, what she said it was true you have to put it away, and be who you are. I am sorry boys, I will always be sorry." His eyes started to close and Daryl could feel tears wrenching at his eyes, he looked at Merle, noticing his brother was openly crying.

"I forgive you Dad." His father's eyes fluttered open and a brief smile ghosted his lips.

"I am proud of ya both, you turned into real mean." His eyes closed and Daryl watched as he let out his last breath, Daryl let the tears flow down his face, he let the emotions he had locked up for all those years come through, he wasn't aware when the paramedics came, he wasn't aware when Merle and Beth picked him up and helped him back to the apartment, all he knew was his world had changed and he had changed with it.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you everyone for reading this little tale, I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me some reviews to tell me what you all think thank you all xx**_

Epilogue

Beth walked into her work place "Morning Sasha" she called as she went to her receptionist desk "any messages?" she asked hopefully.

"No Miss Beth none I am afraid." Sasha shook her head, Beth felt her heart drop, he had promised to ring every couple of days.

"Ok thank you Sasha." she smiled "I have a lot of paperwork to finalise, unless it's life or death hold of the hounds for me" she asked and Sasha bobbed her head, she had been a trusted assistant since Beth had opened her law practice "Thank you again."

She walked off into her office, sighing as she lent against the closed door, he had promised, she shook her head grow up Beth. She went to her desk and fired up her lap top picking up the file she had been working on the night before, it was boring but it was a job and she needed time to prove herself before more exciting jobs came in.

She worked through the file for the next couple of hours, then looked up ten to twelve and still no phone call. She sat looking at the photographs on her desk, one of her, Daryl and Merle kept catching her eye, it brought back nightmares about that day, standing on the platform of the train station, looking into his lost eyes.

"I gotta go" she had said sadly. He nodded at her, his hand trebling in hers "I will come back, but I have to do this Daryl."

"I know" he said "I will never stop ya, ya know that it's just that I will miss ya." she had watched him as he pulled a hand through his long knotted hair.

"And I you Daryl Dixon" he voice had broken at the end of the sentence, the conductor was shouting all passengers onto the train, so she picked up her bags and headed for the door on the train raising a hand to Merle who saluted her back she stepped up onto the train, the door closed behind her and she opened the small window. "I am sorry Daryl"

"No promises remember" he had said to her as she felt the tears well in her eyes, her throat not allowing her to speak again, she nodded at him.

"Good luck Beth Greene I hope you find everything you have ever wanted" the whistle went and she stepped forward kissing Daryl for the last time.

"And you Daryl" he stepped away from the train as it began to pull away Beth had watched him until she couldn't see him any longer then she had made her way to the private carriage she had booked so as not to be disturbed. It had seemed like such along time ago, but every time she looked at that photograph it came back to her like it was only yesterday. Beth stood from her desk knocking the photograph down and walking out.

"I am going on an early lunch Sasha" she declared, Sasha looked up "What's the point of being the boss if you don't get a few perks, if he rings put him through to my phone please" Sasha nodded and Beth left the office building, walking down the side walk towards her favourite diner.

Daryl stood in Maggie's diner, leaning against the juke box pressing buttons, when his phone went off he grabbed it out of his pocket, it could be her, he looked at the screen then flipped it open with disappointment. "Ello" he said into it "yeah oh right ok no problem, thanks" he hung up looking up at his brother "It's time" he announced to him, Merle looked up and raised his drink to his brother.

"Bring it on lil brother, bring it on" he stood up and made his way out of Maggie's leaving Daryl staring in his wake.

"Target en route Andrea, let them know" he told the waitress and she nodded at him, Daryl finished pushing buttons on the Juke box then went towards the back of the dinner where the personal booths were, if this went well he would have pulled off the challenge of century, he felt butterflies stir in his stomach, at times like this he wished he could light himself a smoke, but Andrea would kill him, she had almost done last time he had forgotten himself, he smiled at her as she came across and set a coke down before him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, you have worked hard on this, everyone is ready, when the target arrives no one will act any different, I have told the other waitresses to keep their distance, we have pulled this type of thing off a hundred times before Daryl, don't worry." He smiled up at her and took the coke gratefully drinking a huge mouthful to moisten his dry throat, he settled in to wait.

Beth stopped at one of the small card shops on her way, her father's birthday was coming up and she really should post him a card, she spent sometime looking through the cards picking the exact one, she went to the counter to pay for the card and decided to write there and then and drop it over at the post office it was on her way and she was taking a long lunch today so it didn't matter, keeping in touch was important and her father wasn't getting any younger.

Beth walked to the post office enjoying the summer sun breaking through the clouds in the sky, you would have thought that he would have rung today, mind they could be busy she argued back, the Dixon brothers had gone into business, she was so proud of the both of them and realisticly she couldn't think of a better job for the both of them, admittedly it had taken some strings to pull to get Merle his licence but they had succeeded, with the help of Walsh and Grimes. The boys were bounty hunters now, she had referred numerous people to them, they had been fantastic at it all, somehow they had fitted into better than she ever thought they would, she smiled at the thought of them having something extremely successful, the both of them meant so much to her.

When she reached the post office Beth wrote in her father's card, Happy Birthday Daddy, I love you very much, Bethy xx, sealing the envelope Beth stuck a stamp on and handed to the woman behind the counter.

Beth left the post office and set back off on her hunt for comfort food, she walked into her favourite eating establishment, she picked her favourite spot and sat down picking up the menu she scanned it already knowing what she was going to order when the waitress walked up Beth gave her a big smile.

"Hey Beth how are you? Early for lunch today" she commented.

"Oh I needed a break, all work and no play makes Beth a bored girlie" she smiled back "Can I have steak, eggs and a baked potato please and a coke" The waitress took her order and walked back behind the counter pinning it up and ringing the bell, Beth looked out the window watching the people walk past on their daily routines, never more than today did she feel lonely.

"Oh Beth you have come see what I got going on out the back, finally got my alcohol licence thank you by the way, please say you will come look." Beth resisted the urge to roll her eyes but stood up following the waitress she reminded her so much of her sister Beth found it hard to say no to her.

She stood and followed her through to the back, the door to the room Beth had heard so much about swung open and Beth walked in.

"Surprise!" came shouts and Beth froze not comprehending what was happening then she saw him standing just in front of everyone "Happy Birthday Beth" he scooped her into his arms. Maggie came running forward.

"Seems weird being here, but I love the farm, being back with Daddy, oh Beth Happy Birthday, I love you" Beth kissed her sister on the cheek then she turned back to Daryl.

"You didn't ring" she scolded him.

"Been busy woman" he replied to her.

"How did you?" she asked indicating the room

"Hey I am Daryl Dixon, if it needs to be done it gets done" he smiled at her.

"I was thinking about that day today, that day on the train." she watched his face drop.

"Broke my heart when that train pulled away, nearly killed me, Merle said he had never seen me that bad even after a beating from the old man." Daryl looked at his feet. "Mind you we all got what we needed in the end didn't we?" she looked up at him her eyes growing soft.

"Yes Daryl we did." She watched everyone in the room buzzing around "Where's Merle I need to hit something" she joked.

"Gone to pick up the other woman" he said rolling his eyes. "Seem to be getting on well never thought I would see the day" he laughed.

"You talking about me Lil brother?" a voice came from behind him, Beth ran over to Merle and cuddled him "Hey watch it sugar tit's, don't want no one thinking the wrong thing now do we?" but she saw the big grin on his face.

"I missed you both so much." she said to the bothers.

"Beth we only been gone two days for fuck sake ain't like I left ya, couldn't do that" Daryl took her in his arms placing a kiss on her forehead. "Best decision you ever made was to get off that train at the next stop and come home" he smiled down at her and she felt her heart flutter.

"Happy Birthday Beth Dixon" she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him "Thank you oh wonderful husband of mine"


End file.
